A Mouse's Tale
by Annabelle Graceton
Summary: A short spin-off tale to a novel I'm working on, A Mouse's Tale follows the misadventures of Mouse, the personal servant and close friend of the Queen of Keiento, Arya Hope Everely. Love, heartaches, sword fights, and memorable characters fill this tale.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She couldn't help how she felt for him. The way his long, blonde hair blew in the wind made her insides feel like they were being twisted into knots. Her heart beat a little faster every time that she heard his sweet, musical voice and melted when he smiled at her. He was everything that she ever wanted in a man, but as much as she wished it, she could not have him. The woman latched onto his arm was the saddening proof of that. He whispered something into the woman's ear, making her laugh. She wished so badly, not for the first time, that she could be in the woman's shoes.

She looked down at her reflection in the clear water of the fountain that she sat beside and regarded her features. Her light brown hair was cut short, just above the chin, in the style of a man's and was often tucked behind her ears, especially when she was nervous or anxious like she was now. Her mysterious forest green eyes flashed in the rippling waters of the fountain as she looked at herself unhappily. Though she had a cute little nose, small lips, and average sized ears, looking at herself she could find no reason to feel as if she was beautiful. No one had ever called her beautiful, though she had seen many of the men around the Palace call the Ladies of the Court beautiful.

_But why would any of them think a servant such as I to be beautiful?_she sighed, looking down at her signature green tunic and brown breeches, the typical colours of the Palace uniform. Only the white long sleeved undershirt that she wore under the tunic distinguished her as being a higher ranking servant, as only those who wore white directly served the Royal Family, and as she was the Queen's personal servant, it made sense that she would wear the white undershirt.

_Sometimes I wish that I was as beautiful as the Queen..._ she sighed again, splashing the reflection, distorting her features and making her look _Ugly._ She frowned. _I am ugly. No one could ever love me._

"Mouse! Mouse!" she heard her name being called by a pleasantly familiar voice. She couldn't help but smile as the owner of the voice came into view.

"Here I am, Your Majesty," she bowed to her Queen. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh drop the formalities, Mouse," she sighed as she grabbed Mouse's hand and proceeded to drag her along as she moved away. "Lord Penton is making me attend the Suitors Ball tonight and I need you to help me get ready if I must attend!"

"Arya, you know you don't need to ask me to help you," Mouse laughed as she let herself be carried along. "I am your servant after all. It's my job to do whatever you ask." Arya stopped suddenly as turned around sharply to face her.

"I'm not asking my servant," she remarked defensively. "I'm asking my friend! Come on, Mouse! We've known each other for how long?"

"Too long to remember," Mouse smiled. "And I was only teasing. Come now, let's go find you the least appealing dress that we can!" This drew a laugh from Arya's lips. The sound was like music on the air. Mouse smiled, knowing very well how much Arya hated these Suitors Balls and would rather not have to attend them at all. She did not believe in the whole match-making business. She truly believed that when she found love, it would be natural. A love at first sight kind of feeling.

Mouse regarded her Queen as they continued walking. There was no question as to why so many suitors showed up to these balls. Queen Arya was by far the fairest of all the women in the Kingdom, and Keiento held a lot of women. Her long, luscious chocolate brown hair was partly tied back, framing her lightly tanned face that held a slender mouth and delicate nose. Her deep hazel eyes sparkled when she laughed, which was musical to the ears. Her figure was very fine and appealing to many men that beheld her, a trait that Mouse envied. Though she had a slender body, it was no comparison to Arya's.

"Come along now, Mouse," Arya laughed. "We can't keep the men waiting... Or maybe we can! Hmmm, the later I show up, the more irritated they will me and all the more easier to dismiss!" She clapped her hands with a smile. "Now why didn't you think of that?"

"Who knows?" Mouse smiled back, with a wink. "Now let's go see how unappealing we can make you. And don't worry about rushing. We have, after all, all the time in the world!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mouse held the outrageously bright purple dress up to Arya's body.

"What about this one?" Mouse asked, looking at the reflection in the mirror. "Add a bit of powder on your face, redden your lips, darken your eyes, and no man would want to court you."

"Perfect!" Arya smiled wryly. "And use the darkest berries for my lips."

"As you wish," Mouse smiled, placing the dress on the bed as she walked over to the cupboard to retrieve one of the jars of berries. She opened the doors and regarded the jars carefully. "Hmmmm," she mused, her eyes trailing up and down the rows of jars. Finally, she selected one off the top shelf and brought it back over to the vanity where Arya sat waiting. She opened the jar and scooped out some of the berries and placed them into a bowl on the counter. She then picked up the bown and began to crush the berries when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter!" Arya called out. The door opened and in walked Lord Penton, followed by a trail of servants. Mouse regarded Lord Penton distainfully. The Royal Advisor was a straggely looking man, about into his early fifties. His hair had turned gray over the course of his years working at the palace, perhaps so quickly because of all the stress he had from being a Royal Advisor. His nose was short and crooked and he had a slightly pointed chin. His eyes were a murky gray colour that often flashed with anger as they did now as he glared scornfully at Mouse before they flickered to the bowl in her hands, then the dress on the bed.

"Oh, no!" he snapped. "You are not doing this again!" He snatched the bowl from Mouse's hands and passed it off to one of the servants behind him. "I will not present a Queen who looks like a fool!"

"Then do not present me at all!" Arya snapped back. "I do not wish to be courted in this manner!"

"Your father left me in charge of your care after his passing, meaning that I will decide what is best for you!" Lord Penton's voice rose. That hit a hard chord in Arya. Mouse knew how sensitive she was to her parents' deaths. They had been claimed by a dreadful plague known as the Unforgiving Plague just two years earlier, and Mouse knew that it hurt Arya to think of them. Before her father had passed away, he had named Arya the heir to the Throne, rather than her elder brother, Prince Marcus, which had caused tension between them. Mouse understood why King Terian had chosen Arya rather than Marcus though. The High Prince was a very unpredictable and unreliable man. He was always off galavanting throughout the Kingdom, flirting with young maidens and doing whatever he pleased, rather than focus on his studies and prepare to be a ruler as Arya and her younger brother, Prince Donavin had.

"Do you forget who you are talking to?" Arya's voice rose as well as she stood up, bring Mouse's attention back to the present day. "I am the Queen! You cannot tell me what I can or cannot do! As an _Advisor_, you _advise_ me, not tell me what to do! Don't forget your place or you will soon no longer have a place to forget!"

"There are already hundreds of suitors here, _Your Majesty_," he grumbled through clenched teeth. "As Queen, it is your duty to entertain your guests... presentably."

"Fine!" Arya sighed exasperated as she sank back down into her chair.

"Good," Lord Penton smiled, glad to have gotten his way. "I have brought you a proper dress for the evening." He snapped his fingers and a pair of servants came forwards carrying a beautiful deep green dress between them. Mouse saw Arya's eyes flicker with excitement as she regarded the beautiful dress, though her face remained emotionless.

"Put it on the bed," she dismissed, turning back to look at her reflection in the mirror. "Then you may go."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Lord Penton replied, signaling to the servants to do as she said. They laid the dress gently on the bed, then slowly eased out of the room with the rest of the servants, leaving just Arya, Mouse, and Lord Penton. When Arya turned her back to them, Lord Penton grabbed Mouse's arm roughly and pulled her closer to him.

"You make sure that she looks beautiful or else you will live to regret it, pest!" he hissed in her ear. He released her with a shove, then stormed out of the room, shutting the door sharply behind him.

"I think he's starting to warm up to me," Mouse remarked sarcastically, making Arya laugh, as she rubbed her sore arm. Since the day Mouse had come to the Palace, Lord Penton had despised her, using every excuse he could to get her in trouble. His prejudice was mostly because she was an orhaned street urchin, who had only been granted admitance to the Palace because she had saved the then young Princess Arya's life.

To be completely honest, Mouse could not remember the incident at all. From what she had heard, there had been a runaway carriage that had almost run down Arya when she was out for a walk in the small village of Felentia, which the Palace sat just outside of. Apparenly a little street urchin had pushed her out of the way just in time, saving Arya's life. The urchin had thankfully not been killed, though she was seriously hurt. Arya had brought her back to the Palace and had the Palace Physicians care for her. She was left with a long scar on the back of her left leg and was unconsious for many days. When she finally woke up, she could not remember who she was or what had happened. The Royal Family had sent out word looking for the girl's parents, but no one had ever come forth to reclaim her. So Arya took her in, naming her Mouse as she was quick, quiet, and sneaky like a mouse, and the name just stuck, so to this day she had been known as Mouse. She had become inseperable from Arya, each feeling that they owed their lives to one another, and they had soon become fast friends. King Terian had places Mouse as Arya's personal servant as he knew that he could trust his daughter's safety to her.

Mouse smiled as she recalled what an honour that had been to be recognized like that by the King, but a frown soon replaced it. It had been almost seven years since then and her memory of her past had still not returned. The Palace Physicians had assured her that it would come back with time, but as the years passed, Mouse had given up hope of ever remembering her past.

"Mouse?" Arya was looking at her with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Mouse put on a smile for her. "Just thinking is all."

"Be careful doing that," Arya teased. "You might hurt yourself trying so hard!"

"Ha ha, funny," Mouse remarked sarcastically with a smile. "Now come on, we have to get you into this dress." She picked up the deep green dress.

"Why does it have to be so beautiful?" Arya sighed as she walked over and fingered the softness of the cloth.

"Well, who knows? Maybe you'll meet your future husband tonight," Mouse commented, trying to raise Arya's spirits. "You'd want to look beautiful for him, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," Arya sighed. "But I was hoping that I would meet him in a more natural setting, not a set up one."

"I know," Mouse laid a comforting hand gently on her shoulder. "I only said maybe. He may not be here tonight. He could be waiting to meet you at some random, natural moment. But for this moment, we need to focus on getting you ready or else you'll be late and Penton would have a hissy fit!"

"Oh well we can't have that now, can we," Arya smiled, taking up the dress and walking behind the changing curtain. "We musn't anger the Penton!" Mouse joined in with her laughter as she was left standing alone in the middle of the room, left to ponder her thoughts again, especially the big one that never left her mind.

_Who am I?_


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemonchen No, Mouse is not royal, but she does have an interesting background :-p Thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 3

The Grand Ball Room was a spectacle to behold. Lights shimmered around the room, making the room shine. The music stopped as Mouse stepped into the room with Arya and she felt every set of eyes fall on them. Arya was a spectacle herself in her beautiful deep green dress and her long dark hair tied back in a braid. She looked like a Fairy Princess, beautiful and stunning. Mouse heard the gasps of many men as they beheld her beauty.

"I would like to thank you all for coming tonight," Arya put on a smile for her guests. "I will try my best to meet and speak with each of you tonight, but until then, feel free to dance and socialize and taken advantage of the delicious buffet." With that, the music resumed and Arya was instantly engulfed by hundreds of men. Mouse struggled to stay by her side as the men desperately tried to catch Arya's eye. Finally giving up, Mouse excused herself from Arya's presence and went to stand on the far side of the room. Within seconds, Lord Penton stood beside her.

"It's good to see that you can follow orders," he hissed in her ear. "Now here's my next one. Resign."

"And why would I ever do that?" she snapped at him. "This is all I've ever known. This is my life!"

"Exactly," Lord Penton smiled distainfully. "A little street urchin like you shouldn't be the one caring for the Queen. You should be out there, who knows maybe running a bakery or being a seamstress or even off exploring the Kingdom. You don't belong here."

"Arya's safety is the only thing that matters to me," Mouse replied sharply as she stared at Arya who was talking to a man with short dark hair. "Don't try to tell me that I don't belong here, because I do. I belong at Arya's side, no matter what you or anyone else may think. I was meant to be here."

"The only reason that you're still here is because the Queen took pity on your sorry life and because no one else wanted you," Lord Penton smirked. Anger flared through Mouse.

"That's not true!" she said through clenched teeth as she tried to hold in her anger.

"Oh it's true," Lord Penton grinned, happy to have upset her. "Why do you think that no one came forward to reclaim you? Because you weren't wanted. Your parents didn't want you, no family wanted you, no one wanted you. Face it, pest. You are unwanted!" Mouse could not help the tears that sprung to her eyes. Lord Penton's harsh words had aroused her oldest fears and pain. Not wanting him to have the satifaction of seeing her cry, she stormed away from him, quickly ducking put the balcony doors. Unfortunately, there were other people outside as well, and Mouse did not want to be caught crying in front of them either, even though they were on the far side of the balcony. Seeing no other choice, Mouse strode over to the opposite side of the balcony and threw her legs over the railings. She grabbed ahold of the vines that trailed down the Palace walls and slowly eased herself down to the ground. As soon as she reached the bottom, she let the tears flow as she dashed off into the Royal Gardens, wanting nothing more than to be alone.

She walked through the Gardens, tears streaming down her cheeks as she thought about Penton's words. She knew that he was just trying to upset her, but for once his words actually had hit home. If her parents had wanted her, why didn't they reclaim her? Even if they were dead, surely someone must have cared for her, so why hadn't they stepped forward?

_Maybe I really am unwanted_, she thought sadly to herself as she turned another bend. Looking up, she was startled to see someone else sitting on a bench a little ways down the path, their head buried in their hands. Their body was slightly shaking, a movement that Mouse recognized as crying. She was about to turn around to leave them in peace when they suddenly looked up. Mouse was startled to find herself looking into the blue-green eyes of the blonde haired man that she had seen earlier that day. His beautiful eyes were red from crying and though his lips were in a frown and his nose was slightly running, Mouse still thought that he was the most handsome man that she had ever seen.

"I'm sorry," she stuttered, her words tumbling in her mouth. "I'll leave you alone..." She turned to leave but his voice stopped her.

"Wait!" his musical voice, though laced with sadness, was still beautiful. Mouse turned back to face him and felt embarrassed as he looked her over. She knew that her eyes would be just as red as his and quickly wiped away the dribble coming from her nose. He gave her a slight sincere smile as he patted the bench beside him. "Want to join me?" Mouse felt her insides do a flip flop as she walked over and sat down beside him.

"I'm Vyron Queue," he said, extending a hand to her.

"Mouse," she replied, taking his hand and giving it a gentle shake.

"Mouse..." his eyebrows furrowed as he tasted her name on his lips. "The Queen's personal servant, right?"

"Yes," Mouse smiled. "Are you here for the Ball?"

"No," Vyron replied. "My fleet was relocated here about two weeks ago."

"You're a Knight!" Mouse exclaimed, surprised.

"Yes," he laughed. "People always seem so surprised when I tell the that. Just because I don't have huge muscles doesn't mean that I'm weak!"

"Oh trust me, I know," Mouse smiled wryly.

"Oh do you now?" It was Vyron's turn to be surprised. "Don't tell me that you know how to fight."

"How am I to protect the Queen if I didn't?" Mouse replied.

"But you carry no weapons!" Vyron commented. "And I doubt that your strength could stand against-" He was cut short as Mouse pressed the blade of her hidden dagger against his throat.

"You were saying?" Mouse laughed, taking the blade away and re-sheathing it in the hidden sheath in her sleeve.

"How did you..." Vyron gaped in amazement. "You did that so fast! That's incredible!"

"I've had a lot of time to practise," she smiled, proud to have been able to show off her skills.

"How many blades do you have hidden on you?" he asked, looking up and down her body. "I honestly couldn't tell that you even had one!"

"A few," she smiled slyly. "Not that I'd ever tell you where. A girl needs to keep some secrets secret." She winked at him playfully, then inwardly scolded herself. _Why am I flirting with him? He's courting another woman!_

"I can't do this," she said suddenly, standing up.

"What do you mean?" Vyron asked, standing up as well.

"This!" she motioned between them. "Whatever this is! It's not right for a man and a woman to be alone, especially when the man is courting a different woman!" Vyron's eyes fell and his shoulders sank as he dropped back down onto the bench.

"She no longer wishes to be with me," he said softly, sadness creeping back into his voice. "She told me that we weren't meant for each other and that she is in love with anohter man." Tears began to trickle down his cheeks again.

"She is a fool to be giving up on someone like you," Mouse sat back down beside him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You are an amazing guy! Don't let one bad relationship make you forget that!"

"You don't even know me!" Vyron commented. "For all you know, I could be some player trying to woo you over through my tears."

"You're not," Mouse replied certain. "I have a pretty good sense of judgement of people and I say that you are not a player, but a sweet, sensitive man who deeply cares for others and believes in true love."

"Wow, you hit the nail on the head there!" he commented, slightly smiling. "What about you? What brings you crying into these woods? Are you having relationship troubles too?"

"No, just old fears and worries coming back," Mouse replied tentatively. "I was reminded of how no one came to claim me after an incident year ago."

"When you saved the Queen's life?" Vyron asked.

"How did you know about that?" Mouse asked, surprised.

"Everyone knows about it," Vyron smiled. "You saved our Queen's life. If it were not for you, we would not have our Queen."

"I know..." Mouse sighed. "But what hurts me about that memory is the fact that no one came looking for me. Not my parents, or guardians, or friends. No one. It just makes me feel unwanted sometimes." Mouse lowered her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt Vyron's finger lightly touch her chin to turn it towards him.

"You are wanted," he spoke softly but sincerely as his eyes stared deep into her own. And for the first tim ein her life, Mouse believe it. Looking into Vyron's eyes, she could see how he truly believed what he was saying. She saw something else in his eyes too, but before she could ponder what it was, they disappeared behind his eye lids as a soft, tender touch warmed her lips.

It was the first time that she had ever been kissed and it was like as if two stars had collided and sent sparks flying everywhere. Her eyes closed as well as their lips explored each other's. Her first kiss was magical and she smiled inside, knowing that it would not be the last as one thought filled her mind: _I am wanted._


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemonchen: yes, she is wanted by Arya, but Lord Penton kind of placed some seeds of doubt in her that made her forget that. And sometimes it's not just being wanted by a friend that a person needs. Sometimes people need to be wanted by someone who is much more than just a friend, someone that they can love in a whole new and different kind of way, if that makes sense.

Readers: Sorry this chapter is so short and took so long to be published. I've been so busy of late that I have had no time to write. I just felt like I needed to offer some sort of an explanation for the sudden relationship between Mouse and Vyron. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I will hopefully have the next one (which will hopefully be longer) up soon!

~ Annabelle

Chapter 4

"I'm sorry," Vyron broken away from her suddenly, standing up and moving away. "That was very forward of me. It just felt so..." He ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to think of what to say.

"Right?" Mouse supplied, standing as well. "Trust me, this was the last thing that I was expecting to happen tonight." She drew closer to him. "But it did feel so right, like something just clicked between us."

"Ever heard of love at first sight?" Vyron smiled, cupping her face with his hand.

"Never believed it until now," she smiled as well. Mouse could not explain the sudden, intense feelings that she felt for Vyron. Sure she had found him attractive before, but now, after sharing such an intimate moment with him, she felt so much more strongly for him that she had before. She placed her hand on his chest and felt the quick thrumming of his heart and knew that he felt the same. No man had ever made her feel this way before, not this quickly and with this much intensity.

"I don't understand it," Vyron shook his head. "How could I have such sudden feelings for someone that I hardly know, especially when only moments earlier I was feeling heartbroken and alone."

"I'm not a rebound, am I?" Mouse asked defensively, taking a slight step back. "I'm not the girl that you're going to use to make yourself feel better until you find something better, am I?"

"No!" Vyron cried, closing the gap between them. "I would never do that to you! What we have here, it's real. It may be sudden and unexpected, but it's real. I have never felt this way before, not with anyone!"

"Not even the last woman?" Mouse asked softly.

"Victoria?" Vyron asked, raising his eyebrows. "No, not even with her. And to be honest, I think that I knew that our relationship was going downhill. We fought all the time and I could hardly ever please her. I think that I was more in denial of it until she actually broke it off with me and made it real. But you," he gently brushed a piece of hair away from her face, his hand again cupped her face. "You make me feel things that she never did and never could. I don't understand what we have, but I look forward to finding out, and I hope that you feel the same." To answer him, Mouse reached up and pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. She felt alive as his lips pressed against hers.

The chime of midnight from the Clock Tower startled Mouse out of their embrace.

"The Queen!" she gasped, flustered. "I'm so sorry, but I must get back to her!" She turned to leave, but was stopped as Vyron lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Until we meet again," his voice was soft and understanding as he lightly kissed her again. "My Lady." He released her and gave her a formal bow, causing her to blush slightly.

"Until then, my Lord," she smiled, using the long ends of her tunic to attempt a curtsy for him. With that, she turned and hurried away back to Arya, pausing slightly only a couple of times to look back at Vyron who remained where she left him, watching her go

_Until then, my love._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Well aren't you a giddy one!" Arya teased when Mouse returned to her side. "Looks like you had an eventful evening!" A frown crossed her lips. "At least one of us did."

"No one interested you, My Lady?" Mouse asked, keeping a formal touch to her words as they were still in a public setting. 

"No," Arya sighed. "They're all the same! 'Oh Your Majesty, how beautiful you are this evening!' 'Oh Your Majesty, what a grand Queen you are!' 'Your Majesty, what a grand Kingdom you rule. Don't you ever get lonely on your Throne? I could provide you with company.'"

"Someone actually said that?" Mouse gasped.

"Yes, the young, pigheaded son of a Duke," Arya sighed. "Gerald the fourth, or something like that." 

"He sounds delightful," Mouse teased. "When will you see him again?" 

"Hopefully never!" Arya snapped, not in the mood for jokes. "Please, just get me out of here! I can't take these "men" any longer!" 

"As you wish, Your Majesty," Mouse gave her an understanding smile as she bowed slightly. They began to leave, but we're quickly stopped by Lord Penton who suddenly appeared before them. 

"Leaving so soon?" he inquired with a phony smile. 

"Her Majesty is weary and wishes to retire," Mouse told him, keeping her face emotionless, still not happy with how he had treated her earlier. 

"But you still have guests here!" Lord Penton remarked, motioning to the men still idling around the room. 

"Lord Penton, it is after midnight and I need my rest," Arya sighed, exhausted. "I stayed here longer than I wished to, and now I wish nothing more than to return to my chambers and sleep the rest of this horrible nightmare away. Good night, Lord Penton." She brushes past him as she headed for the door, Mouse following directly behind her. 

"But-" Lord Penton began to call out after them. 

"I said good night!" Arya snapped without turning around. Her pace quickened as she hurried out of the room, not wanting to deal with Penton any longer. Mouse strode to catch up with her. They walked in silence all the way back to Arya's chambers. Once inside, Arya flopped on her bed with a huge sigh, completely exhausted. 

"I really hate these things!" Arya whined. "I wish that I had feigned illness tonight!" 

"Well everything happens for a reason," Mouse couldn't help but smile as she thought about her chance encounter with Vyron in the woods. 

"Wait a second!" Arya exclaimed, sitting up sharply. "I know that look! Who is he? Who is he!" 

"Who is who?" Mouse asked innocently, making her face look as innocent as she could. 

"Oh don't give me that!" Arya exclaimed. "Tell me! Who is he? How did you meet? Details, woman, details!" 

"Alright! Alright!" Mouse laughed sitting down beside her. "Well I went outside... For some fresh air, and wandered into the Royal Gardens. And as I was wandering, lost in thought, I happened upon a distraught young man. I was about to leave him be, but then he noticed me and I don't know... We just started talking and there was this like instant connection between us and the next thing I knew, well..." She trailed off as a goofy smile began to plaster her face. 

"You didn't!" Arya gasped. 

"Well..." Mouse smiled with a shrug. 

"Who is he?" Arya demanded. "Please, don't leave me hanging like this!" 

"Vyron Queué," Mouse smiled again as she felt his name on her lips. 

"Ahhhhhhhh," Arya mused. "You've found yourself a Knight now, did you." 

"You know him?" Mouse asked surprised. 

"Hello!" Arya laughed. "Queen of Keiento here. It's kind of part of my job to know who is serving me and the Kingdom." 

"Makes sense," Mouse nodded as she thought Arya's comment over. "So... What do you think?" 

"Of Sir Vyron?" Arya asked. "He's a very nice young man. A little odd at times, but he seems overall to be very sweet and trustworthy, and, from what I've heard, incredibly loyal. He once would not leave a fallen comrade behind though they were ordered to make a hasty retreat. He ended up saving the young man's life." 

"So you have nothing but praise for him?" Mouse asked, growing happier as she learned more about the man that she had developed such sudden feelings for. 

"Yes and no," Arya answered after a couple minutes of thinking. "He is a very nice young man, but like I said, a little odd too. He tends to keep to himself a lot of the time away from the others in his fleet. Just... Be careful, Mouse. I don't want to see you get hurt." 

"Thank you," Mouse smiled. "It's nice to know that you care about me." Inside Mouse was silently cursing herself for ever letting Penton trick her into believing otherwise. Arya was a true friend to her, always had been and always would be. Arya was family. 

"So will you see him again?" Arya asked. Mouse looked back at her and, noticing that she had laid back down on the bed, laid back as well. 

"I hope so," Mouse sighed. "I can't explain these feelings I have for him. They're just so sudden... And so strong! It's like nothing I've ever experienced before! Is this what love feels like?" She turned her face to look at Arya, earnestly awaiting her answer. 

"I don't know," Arya sighed. "I've never been in love. I've never felt the way that my mother felt for my father. You remember how she would look at him?" Mouse modded. "Well that's what I believe loves looks like. And that's what I want some day. I want to love someone as much as my parents loved each other. When you find some one who makes you feel like that, then I believe that you have found love." Mouse pondered her words for a couple of minutes as they laid there together in silence. 

"I don't think I love him," Mouse decided. "Well not yet, at least. But who knows what could happen. These feelings that I have for him are not just some sort of crush. There is something there. And I hope that I get the chance to find out what that is, whether it be love or not." 

"I hope so too," Arya gave her a comforting smile as she laid her hand upon Mouse's. "You deserve to be happy. We both do. If Vyron doesn't turn out to be the one for you, you will find the right man someday. We both will. Just hopefully he's not the same man." They both laughed. "But in all seriousness. Take your time. Don't rush into it. There is a perfect man for you somewhere, whether he be here in this Palace, or somewhere out there in the Kingdom. You will find him... Or he will find you. If it's meant to be, it will happen." 

"Thank you," Mouse smiled at her friend. "Your words and friendship mean so much to me. I couldn't have asked for a better for." 

"Nor could I," Arya smiled as well. "Now," Arya sat up suddenly. "I think it's time to go to sleep." 

"Way to ruin the moment," Mouse laughed. 

"If I didn't right then, then I would have in a couple of minutes with my snoring," Arya laughed as well, getting off the bed."I wasn't kidding when I said that I wanted to go to sleep. I truly am exhausted." 

"Too much talking and dancing tonight?" Mouse joked. 

"Way too much," Arya sighed, starting to walk over to her changing screen. "But at least the ending to the evening greatly improved." She smiled over her shoulder at Mouse before she disappeared behind the screen. 

Mouse couldn't help but smile as well as she sent up a silent prayer thanking the Great Creator for placing Arya in her life, a blessing that had changed her life forever. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She almost stepped on the beautiful bouquet of flowers that sat outside her door. Surprised, Mouse bent down and picked it up and, without looking at the small piece of parchment attached to it (which she quickly slipped into her pocket for safekeeping), suddenly realized who they were from.

_Vyron,_ she smiled, hugging the flowers to herself as she inhaled their sweet scent. She sighed as she quickly slipped back into her room in search of a vase for the flowers. Taking out the wilted marigolds from a tall clay vase, Mouse replaced them with the new vibrant-coloured flowers. There were a variety of flowers in the bouquet, including some kinds that she couldn't name. Picking up the pitcher from her nightstand, Mouse poured the leftover water into the vase. Satisfied, Mouse left the room, glancing back once and smiling at the thoughtful gift. She couldn't stop thinking about them as she walked down the hall. She paused, suddenly remembering the parchment that she had taken from the flowers. She pulled it out of her pocket and opened it.

Dearest Mouse,

I could not stop thinking about you last night. I don't understand what we have, but I would like the chance to find out. Meet me down by the lake at sunset? I will eagerly await your response.

Forever yours,

V.Q.

Mouse felt her heart beat wildly in her chest as she read the parchment over and over again. It was all real. She was being courted by a handsome young Knight! Her! A lowly servant girl with an unknown background! To think that someone like him could like someone like her... Mouse sighed happily as she continued on her way, but the happiness was cut short as she caught _his_ name on the lips of a couple of passing maids.

_No! Not him!_ Mouse felt herself inwardly panic. _Not again!_ Every time she heard his name she couldn't help but cringe.

_Stop it!_ Mouse scolded herself. _You don't know anything yet. He may not be back. It may just be more nonsense gossip! _

Taking a deep breath, she continued towards her destination, pushing away thoughts of him. She pushed open the tall, oak door of the kitchen and smiled as she inhaled multiple savory scents. The sound of bacon sizzling filled her ears along with the clanging of pans and shouts from the head cook, Gaston. 

"Mmm, smells good as always, Gaston!" Mouse complemented with a smile as she made her way over to counter table where a large covered dish sat waiting. "Is this the Queen's?"

"Yes, but it's not done yet!" Gaston snapped, smacking her hand that had begun to reach for the platter. "You! You sit! You eat! You never eat enough! Sit! Sit!" He guided her onto one of the tall chairs by the table then placed a plate heaping with food in front of her. 

"I'm fine, really!" Mouse protested, reaching for the platter again. 

"Eat!" Gaston ordered sharply, shoving a fork into her hand. "No leaving till food all gone!" 

"But-" Mouse began but was cut off. 

"Eat!" Gaston gave her a 'I'm not taking no for an answer' look.

"Fine," Mouse grumbled, stabbing her fork into a piece of bacon. Gaston's face lit up with a triumphant smile as he turned back to his stoves. Mouse couldn't help the light chuckled that escaped her lips as she regarded the older man. His years as the Royal Cook had not been kind to him as his belly grew with each passing year. His bright blue eyes flickered with the fires from the stoves as they flashed about the room, sharply watching each of his apprentices for any mistakes. His large lips spewed out a harsh voice when he was mad, but Mouse also knew the soft side of it that could comfort when you were upset. A slightly curled mustache sat under his large, pudgy nose, the dark colour matching the coal black curly hair on his head, which was always covered by a sweaty red bandana. Looking at her chubby friend, Mouse couldn't help but smile. Though many of the Court Ladies would frown on his out-of-shape body, Mouse loved everything about the big teddy bear. Though he seemed harsh and strict sometimes, Mouse knew that he really was kindhearted and sweet. And it was because of the respect and care that she had for him that she finished off the food on her plate, even though she would rather not have. She was not a big morning eater, which Gaston knew and frowned upon because, as he often stated to her, "breakfast was the most important meal of the day." 

"There, I'm done," Mouse announced, pushing the empty plate away from her. "Is the Queen's food ready yet?" 

"Yes," Gaston smiled slyly. "It's been ready since you got here! Now hurry up before it gets colder than it already is!" Mouse gasped as she realized that she had been played, sticking her tongue out at him as she slid off the chair and grabbed the platter. 

"If she complains, I'm blaming your poor cooking skills!" she teased, heading for the door. The door suddenly flew open, almost knocking Mouse over, though she quickly regained her balance. 

"Elsa!" Gaston roared. "What do you think you are doing, storming in like that?"  
>The dark haired girl stood in the doorway, completely flustered and embarrassed. <p>

"I'm sorry, papa," she stuttered as she fiddled with a piece of her long ebony hair and stared at the floor. 

"Look at me when you're talking, child," Gaston scolded. "Now what is the meaning of all of this chaos?" The girl raised a pair of eyes identical to her father's from the ground and they quickly flickered over everyone in the room, pausing slightly as they slid over Mouse, before they finally fell on Gaston. 

"He's back!" her small voice squealed with excitement. "Sir Darien is back!" 

Mouse felt like as if time had stopped. It was like all of her fears and nightmares had come to life. He was back. Never had such simple words struck such terror and panic into her body. The room began to spin around her and she felt the platter slip from her hands as her body went numb and the world went black. The last thing she remembered was a high-pitched screech and then there was nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sting of a sharp, bitter scent flooding through her nose jolted Mouse into awareness. She sat up sharply, only to have her head spin again.

"Easy now, darling," Gaston's concerned voice filled her ears. "Easy." The room slowly began to stop spinning and Mouse was able to distinguish the multiple concerned and confused faces looking down as her. She sought out Gaston's, panic and worry plastered across her face. She saw recognition flash through Gaston's face and he nodded.

"Weston, I told you to make sure that the floors were kept clean and spill free!" Gaston's accusing voice shot out as he turned on one of his younger apprentices. "Now look what happened! The Queen's personal servant slipped and knocked her head against the ground so hard that she blacked out! And look at the Queen's food!" He gestured wildly at the scattered food all over the ground. "Be thankful that Mouse was not the Queen, or else you would have been in serious trouble!"

"I am so sorry!" the young sandy-haired lad stuttered. "I thought that it was-"

"It's alright," Mouse gave him a reassuring smile. "I think I may have just tripped over my own feet. Don't blame yourself." She turned back to Gaston. "Please don't blame him for something that wasn't his fault."

"What are you all doing still standing around?" Gaston snapped. "There is a mess to be cleaned up and a meal to be prepared! I will not have my kitchen looking like a pigsty!"  
>As the bewildered apprentices rushed to carry out his orders, Gaston helped Mouse to her feet.<p>

"Are you sure that you are alright?" he asked her, concern deeply woven into his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied. "Just a little spill, a little bump. Nothing that I can't handle."

"You're sure?" he asked, not convinced.

"Yes, I'm fine," Mouse sighed. "I guess I was just lost in thought and tripped."

"Well I'm glad that you're okay," he smiled, giving her a big hug. In their closeness, he quietly whispered in her ear, "We will talk later. Don't let him get to you, Mouse. You're stronger than that. You're stronger than him."

"Thank you," she whispered back as he broke out of the hug.

"Her Majesty's breakfast is ready," Elsa announced, presenting a fresh platter to Mouse.

"Thank you," Mouse smiled, accepting the platter from her.

"You're sure that you're able to handle that?" Gaston asked, half concerned, half teasing.

"I do every day," Mouse remarked, heading towards the door. "Like I said, nothing I can't handle." And with that she left the overheated kitchen behind, making her way back down the hall towards Arya's chambers, which Mouse's tiny room was attached to. She thankfully reached them without running into anyone else. Mouse knew that word of his arrival was rapidly spreading around the Palace and soon it would be all anyone would be talking about. After all, why wouldn't they talk about the return of Keiento's favourite Knight and hero of the land?

Mouse shuddered thinking about him as she opened the doors to Arya's rooms and walked in. She gently placed the platter on the table then walked over to the windows and pulled back the curtains to let the sun in. The dark shadows slithered away as light poured into the room. She opened one of the windows to let some fresh air in and breathed in its coolness as she did.

"Rise and shine, Arya!" she called out as she walked over to the bed and pulled back the curtains from it.

"Uhhhh..." Arya moaned as the light spilled onto her face. She pulled her blankets up over her head, trying to block it out.

"Nuh uh!" Mouse huffed. "We are not doing this again!" She grabbed the blankets and stripped them off the bed, exposing Arya to the light.

"Noooo..." she whimpered, curling into a ball and throwing her arm over her eyes. "Go away!"

"Wake up, Arya," Mouse sighed, gently shaking her. "It's time to get up! Your breakfast is here! And... We need to talk." That perked Arya's interest. Slowly, she lowered her arm and looked up into Mouse's serious, worried face.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned, sitting up.

"He's back," Mouse sighed, sitting down on the bed.

"Who?" Arya asked, puzzled and intrigued as she began to wake up more.

"Sir Darien," his name felt wrong on her lips.

"Isn't he the one-" Arya started, realization flooding through her.

"Yes," Mouse replied unhappily.

"But I had him sent away," Arya protested.

"That was over a year ago," Mouse commented. "We both knew that this day was coming. Their fleet couldn't stay away forever. Some of them have families here. I just never thought that it would come so soon... And he had to come back now, just when things were starting to fall into place for me!"

"Maybe he's forgotten about you?" Arya suggested.

"It'd be nice to believe," Mouse sighed. "But I highly doubt it. He specifically said that he would not forget me and that he'd be back for me one day."

"I'm sorry, Mouse," Arya gave her a comforting side hug. "I'll try to keep him as far away from you as I can."

"Thanks," she attempted a smile. "Now go eat before you're food gets cold!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Arya replied sarcastically with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood. But unfortunately that did not help Mouse feel any better. Even the thought of Sir Darien being in the same vicinity as her freaked her out. It had all started almost two year ago...

It was not long after the tragic deaths of King Terian and Queen Andrea. The whole Palace was in mourning and Arya, who had just been crowned the new ruler of Keiento, was caught up in a flurry of learning what it meant to be the new Queen and what her new responsibilities were, causing Mouse to be temporarily pushed off to the side. Since she was not needed, Mouse used the opportunity to explore the Palace some more, in hopes of finding some secret rooms or passageways that she could later share with Arya. Her exploring ended up leading her to the Royal Training Grounds and there she met Sir Darien for the first time. She had heard about him from court gossip, but had never before seen or met him. From what she had heard, Sir Darien was supposed to be the most attractive, handsome man in all of Keiento and all of the women wanted him. When she finally saw him, it was not hard to see why. The memory came flooding back into her mind, replaying the scene as if it were happening again right at that moment.

Mouse leaned against the rough wooden fence, watching the moving figures dance around the ring. The two Squires were deeply concentrated on their fight, not noticing Mouse watching them, which she was perfectly happy with. She sighed as a cool breeze blew through her hair, closing her eyes as she tipped her head backwards to soak in the sun's warm rays.

_What a beautiful day..._ she thought to herself with a smile.

"Enjoying the weather?" the voice interupted Mouse's thoughts. She opened her eyes and there before her was the most attractive man that she had ever seen. Everything about him appealed to her. His deep brown eyes, his wavy black hair, his dark tanned skin, his bright charming smile, it all cried out and tugged at Mouse's heart, which was pounding rapidly now. His white, sweat-soaked shirt was half open, exposing a broad, muscular chest. Mouse watched entranced as sweat trickled down his tanned skin.

"Cat got your tongue?" he laughed, tilting his head as the charming smile flashed across his face.

"No..." she finally managed to sputter. "You... You just startled me, that's all."

"I know that my presence sometimes can sometimes have that effect on people," he smiled again, showing a bit of a cocky, arrogant side.

_Well he definately knows that he's attractive,_ Mouse noted. _But why would someone like him ever take interest in me? Something's not right here... Something doesn't feel right..._ She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about this man made Mouse want to put all of her walls up and shut him out.

_My heart says yes, but my mind says no._ Mouse thought to herself. _It's like my mind knows something about him that my heart refuses to see_. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts, which startled the man before her.

"No?" he sounded clearly shocked. "You do not find me appealing? Usually every Lady does." He smiled as he reflected on what must have been the reactions and complements from other women.

"Well why don't you go talk to them then?" Mouse snapped, the sudden reaction startling not only the man, but herself as well. "Go let them feed your ego, Mr. I Think Every Woman Is Attracted To Me Because Of My Good Looks!"

"Ahhhhh," he smiled triumphantly. "So you do think that I am attractive!"

"I never said that!" Mouse replied sharply.

"Ah, but you did," he cooed as his eyes trailed up and down her body, seeing her fully for the first time. "This is going to be fun." Mouse didn't have time to fully comprehend what his words meant as they were interrupted by the then young Elsa.

"Mouse!" she called out, racing over to her. "Mouse, the Queen is looking for you! Oh!" She skidded to a halt before them as she realized who Mouse was standing with. "Sir Darien, your Lordship." She curtsied to him. "It is an honour to be in your presence, Sir."

_So this is the Knight that everyone has been talking about..._ she regarded the man before her with a new perspective. _It's no wonder why all the woman claim he's gorgeous! He really is! But still... there's something about him..._

"Mouse, eh?" Sir Darien licked his lips as he said her name. "Interesting name for such an interesting young woman. I look forward to getting to know you _better_." Mouse shuddered, uncomfortable with what he meant by that.

"Don't hold your breath," she retorted, turning on her heel and hurrying away to find Arya, his earlier words still haunting her mind: _This is going to be fun._

Even to this day, those words had still haunted Mouse. Sir Darien had tried endlessly to win her over, but she refused to let him break through the walls that she had put up. It finally had become too much for Mouse that she had confinded in Arya, who in turn had his fleet relocated, much to the dismay of Sir Darien. Before he left, he promised that when he returned that he would come for her again and that he would never give up on her, never stop trying to win the affections that he "knew" she had for him. It had been well over a year since then, and Mouse was dreading their reunion.

"Try to think of it this way," Arya's voice broke through her thoughts. "He can't very well pursue you if you are with someone else."

"You're right!" Mouse's face lit up. "Even Sir Darien knows that it is wrong to pursue another man's woman!"

"That's if you continue to see Sir Vyron," Arya commented. "Can you do up the back for me?" Mouse got up and walked over to where Arya stood before the mirror clothed in a light blue dress.

"He wants to see me tonight," she smiled as she did up the back of Arya's dress for her. "He left me flowers and a note by my door this morning."

"Too cute!" Arya squealed. "I'm so jealous of you! See! That's the kind of love that I want to find! Natural, unexpected, real love!" Mouse couldn't help but laugh.

"You will find it someday," she assured her as picked up a brush and began to brush Arya's long, dark hair, pausing only to answer the sudden knock at the door. The servant there handed her a long, narrow box. Puzzled, she took it back into the room.

"For me?" Arya asked, turning in her seat to look at it.

"No..." Mouse replied tentatively, reading her name on the label. "It's for me." She slowly opened the box, revealing a single, long-stemmed red rose. Beside the flower was a small note that read: _I have come back for you._ She let them fall to the floor as she looked up at Arya, panic flaring through her body.

"He hasn't forgotten."


	8. Chapter 8

Pokemonchen: I think Darien has the whole want what you can't have kind of thing happening. He wants her (no, not pervertly) because he knows he can't have her. I hope the next couple chapters help explain things. Sorry about the delay. I'm currently in school, but I write on paper during class then type it up on my laptop on the weekend or whenever I can to post it onto here. The next chapter should be up very shortly. Hope you like them!

Chapter 8

Mouse stood silently beside though slightly behind the Throne that Arya currently sat on. She was still shaken up from the events of the morning and was not looking forward to the morning report from the returning Knights as she knew that Sir Darien would be among them. Sure enough, when the Knights filed into the room, his was the second face that she saw, walking right behind the fleet's leader, whom Mouse recognized as Sir Gordon Montéfore. The old Knight stepped forward and knelt before the Queen, the other Knights following his suit.

"Long live the Queen!" they all spoke in unison, raising their heads to look at her. As Darien raised his head, his eyes flickered over to Mouse and he smiled. Mouse quickly looked away, her heart racing, and turned her focus back on Sir Gordon.

"Rise, brave Knights," Arya smiled. "What news have you?"

"The Iteca grow stronger and stronger each day," Sir Gordon reported sadly as he stood up. His dark, greying hair was beginning to bald, evidence of his aging years, though his toned body said otherwise. He was still in very good shape due to the vigorous lifestyle of being a Knight. His nose was misshapened from being broken multiple times in battle and a few old scars, as well as a couple of new ones, decorated his face. His pale grey eyes were heavy with the weight of the horrors he had seen throughout his life as he looked sadly upon the Queen.

"It seems like there are more and more incidents involving the name Iteca every day," he continued. "We almost succeeded in getting one of our own on the inside, but we were compromised. It appears to be that one of our own sold us out and we had no choice but to return here to regroup and plan our next move."

"How do you know it was one of your own?" Arya asked.

"One of our most recent recruits disappeared the day before our position was exposed and he has not been seen since," Sir Gordon stated. "We believe that he may have been swayed with a bribery of gold, but there is no way to be sure if this is true."

"This is disheartening news," Arya sighed. "You have my full permission to make any inquiries that you feel necessary to get to the bottom of this. As for the failure of the mission, I believe that it may be necessary to send some fresh faces out, ones that may not be as recognizable. But that can wait for now. I am sure that you are all weary from your travels and would wish to retire and see your families."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Sir Gordon bowed his head to her.

"Then you are all dismissed," Arya announced to all of them before turning her attention back on Sir Gordon. "We will discuss strategies later."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," he gave her a formal bow and then exited, each of his Knights copying his action. Sir Darien paused an extra two seconds as he bowed to the Queen, his eyes leaving Mouse's face for only a second to pay respect to Arya before they flickered back to her. She refused to look at him, though she could feel his penetrating eyes on her. After what felt like an eternity, he finally left. Each Knight paid their respects to the Queen and finally the room was empty of them. Mouse wanted to collapse on the floor, but she forced herself to remain calm as there were still other servants and guards in the room. She could not explain how or why Darien unnerved her as he did, but what she did know was that she wanted to avoid him as much as she possibly could.

Mouse took great care to keep herself busy all day, avoiding any chance encounters with him. She had one close call where she would have run right into him if she hadn't of heard his voice talking to someone else just around the corner. She quickly ducked into one of the small alcoves along the wall and hid there as he passed by.

"Why do you pursue her?" Darien's companion, a Knight that Mouse recognized as Sir Sheldor, commented as they walked by. He was a tall Knight, very built, with short brown hair and the most unique eyes that Mouse had ever seen. One was as blue as the sky, while the other one was as green as the leaves of an evergreen tree.

"She clearly does not want to be around you," he continued, half mocking him.

"Oh, but see that's half the fun!" Darien laughed, pausing uncomfortably close to where Mouse was hiding. "There's just something about how she pushes me away that just makes me want her even more!"

"What, because she's the only girl to ever reject you?" Sheldor scoffed.

"Maybe," Darien shrugged. "But maybe not... Maybe I actually have feelings for this one, crazy as that sounds... I can't get her out of my head... And I just don't understand her! She is clearly attracted to me, but yet she continues to reject me! Why?"

"Maybe she was being courted by someone already?" Sheldor suggested.

"No, she wasn't," Darien replied certain. "And she still isn't. Trust me, I've made my inquiries. Besides, I've stolen the hearts of many "taken" women."

"Really?" Sheldor smirked. "That's not what I've heard."

"Oh?" Darien inquired. "And what, my friend, have you heard?"

"I've heard rumors that a young Knight... Vyron I believe his name is, has started courting her."

"How could you know of this when I didn't?" Darien asked sharply.

"Have you forgotten how quickly gossip spreads here?" Sheldor laughed. "One person claimed to see Vyron out picking flowers early this morning. Another said that they saw flowers outside Mouse's door. Put two and two together and you've got yourself the latest piece of court gossip."

"He may have sent her flowers, but that doesn't mean that she is interested in him," Darien commented, starting to walk again.

"True," Sheldor replied. "But it also doesn't mean that she isn't."

Mouse listened silently as their voices faded. Her heart pounded madly in her chest. _He's not going to give up, _she realized sadly. _Enough! Enough of this! Forget about him! He's not important! Just think of Vyron. Only a little bit longer until I get to see him again._ She couldn't help the goofy smile that crossed her face as she thought about him. _Just a little bit longer._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mouse sat alone on a bank overlooking the lake. Her shoes were sitting on the bank beside her as she dangled her bare feet in the cool water below. She tipped her head back and closed her eyes, smiling as she soaked in the sun's slowly disappearing rays.

She didn't mean to do it, but when the hand touched her shoulder she acted on instinct, grabbing the hand as she leapt to her feet, twisting the arm behind his back as she knocked his feet out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground. It wasn't until she found herself perched on his back, pinning him to the ground that she recognized the long, blonde hair.

"I'm so sorry!" she stuttered, releasing him as she rolled off his back and got to her feet. "You startled me."

"Remind me never to throw you a surprise party," Vyron joked as he stiffly got to his feet and rubbed his sore arm. "You apparently don't take surprises too well."

"I'm so sorry," she apologized again. "Instinct just kind of took over. I guess I'm just a little skittish right now..."

"Are you alright?" concern filled his eyes as he drew closer to her, his hands reaching out and lightly touching her arms. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Mouse shrugged it off, not wanting to share her burdens with him just yet, as she sat back down on the bank. Vyron sat down beside her.

"Is it about Sir Darien?" he asked timidly, startling Mouse.

"How did you-" she stuttered before Vyron cut her off.

"Everyone is talking about him," he remarked. "I've heard many things about him. Specifically the fact that he has a thing for you."

"I'm the only one who has ever rejected his affections," Mouse sighed. "Now he's made it his personal mission to win my affections, which will never happen, but he just won't give up. I don't know what to do."

"Don't let him get to you," Vyron placed a comforting and not unwelcome arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "He's probably just trying to soothe his wounded pride." Mouse had to cover her mouth to try to prevent the slight laugh from coming out, but failed.

"What?" Vyron asked, confused. "What's so funny?"

"You sound like Gaston!" Mouse giggled, gaining a smirk from him. "Now that I think about it, you kind of look like him too!"

"Oh, ho hum," Vyron rolled his eyes. "You're so funny."

"I know," she laughed.

"Oh and vain too!" Vyron exclaimed. "And you're also something else too."

"Oh?" Mouse looked at him, cocking her head slightly. "And what's that?"

Vyron just gave her a sly smile and the next thing she knew she was falling face first into the water. As she resurfaced, gasping and sputtering, she heard Vyron's light musical voice laughing.

"You're all wet!" he exclaimed.

"Well you know what you are?" Mouse asked, slowly drifting closer to the bank.

'What?" he asked warily. Mouse's arm shot out suddenly, grabbing his ankle and she yanked hard on it, pulling him down into the water with her.

"You're all washed up!" she laughed when he resurfaced.

"Funny," his sarcastic voice replied as he sent a wave of water splashing at her. She squealed as the water hit her, then instantly began splashing him back as her giggling rose into the air. They carried on their child-like, flirtatious splashing as the sun began to disappear into the mountains. Finally, they pulled themselves, sopping wet, out of the water and back onto the bank. They huddled together, shivering as the cool wind slapped against their water soaked bodies, trying to keep warm as they watched the sun disappear completely from the sky. They sat there in silence, just enjoying being in each other's company even though they were both starting to go numb with coldness.

Mouse felt Vyron's body shift and she looked up at him. The luminous moonlight lit up his face, leaving Mouse feeling mesmerized. He was so beautiful. Mouse felt her heart do a somersault as she stared at his beauty. His eyes sparkled as he looked down at her.

Everything around them fell silent and Mouse felt as if time had frozen around them. Her heart skipped a beat as his face began to draw closer to hers. Closer and closer until their lips were only a breath apart. Mouse closed her eyes, readying herself for the tingling sensation of Vyron's lips against hers. They were so close...

"I hope that I'm not interrupting anything," his voice came out of no where. Mouse's head snapped back and her eyes shot open as she turned sharply to find Sir Darien towering over them.

"Actually, you are," Vyron snapped, standing up to look him eye to eye. "Which I'm sure you already knew." Darien just ignored him, his attention on Mouse.

"My Lady," he extended his hand to her, offering to help her to her feet. Vyron's eyes flashed as he noticed the gesture, offering his hand to Mouse as well though his eyes never left Darien's face. Mouse took Vyron's hand gratefully, not wanting to touch Darien's, and he quickly but smoothly helped her to her feet. He put a protective arm around her, as if that were all if would take to keep Darien away. Mouse was still thankful for the gesture though, as huddled closer into the nook of his arm, half for warmth and half for the security it gave her standing before the older Knight. Darien's eyes flashed with anger at the silent insult, but he quickly regained his former composure.

"Can we help you, or do you just enjoy interrupting people when they are in the middle of something..." Vyron's eyes flickered over to Mouse and a smile quickly crossed his lips. "Important to them." Darien's eyes flickered briefly over to Vyron, looking him up and down, sizing up his opponent.

"Her Majesty has been looking for you," he said at last, turning his attention back to Mouse. "I decided that I would come looking for you and escort you back to her." Vyron was about to comment back to him, but Mouse stopped him, placing a gentle hand lightly on his chest.

"Thank you for the kind thought," she spoke formally to him. "But I already have an escort this evening and do not need two. Heck, I barely even need one." This made Vyron smirk as they both recalled their earlier interaction.

"Vyron," she said softly, accentuating his name as she looked up at him. "I'm afraid that I will have to cut our evening short. Duty calls. Would you honour me by walking me back?"

"It would be my pleasure," he smiled, starting to lead her away. "Good day to you, Sir Darien."

"Good day, my Lord," Mouse said without looking back.

They left him there without another word. If he called out anything after them, they did not hear it. They made their way swiftly away from there, but slowed as they passed through the Royal Gardens.

"You have no idea how badly I wanted to punch him out back there," Vyron commented softly, breaking their silence. "I understand now why he upsets you so much."

"Please don't," Mouse sighed. "That will cause nothing but trouble and he's not worth it. Do you really want to jeopardize your position in Court because of him? You know better than I do that they don't accept quarrels between Knights!"

"I know," he sighed. "He just irks me, that's all. The look he gave me..." He left out a deep, angry breath. "If looks could kill..."

"Then he would of died a long time ago," Mouse commented. "I've been in this battle a lot longer than you have."

"Really the egos on some people are just disgusting!" Vyron exclaimed. "Like that he has to chase after you to prove that he can get any girl, it's just disgusting! I would never do that!"

"You've never had to," Mouse shrugged.

"What does that mean?" Vyron asked defensively, stopping suddenly.

"Oh come on," Mouse exclaimed. "Look at you! Why would any woman reject you? You're gorgeous!" Vyron was taken aback by her comment. His startled face surprised her.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" he asked softly, slightly blushing, though he quickly hid it.

"I.. well I, uh..." Mouse stuttered, caught off guard by his reaction. She did think he was gorgeous, but she had never meant to say it out loud.

"That's the first time that anyone has ever called me that," he spoke quietly, softly, as if he almost didn't believe it to be true.

"I don't believe that," Mouse remarked. "Surely you've had plenty of women tell you that!"

"No," he replied softly, confusing her. "There have been very few women in my life and never have they called me gorgeous. And trust me, I'm not like him. I've been rejected more than my fair share of times."

"I don't believe that either," Mouse shook her head, not able to comprehend it all. He was gorgeous. How could someone like him get rejected?

_Then again, you rejected Darien, whom no one else ever did..._ she reminded herself.

"It's true," he shrugged. "I'm not the ladies man you may think me to be. I get rejected just as much as anyone else."

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok," he laughed half heartedly. "Don't worry about it, no big deal."

Mouse envied the way he could just laugh things off as if they were no big deals. That was something that Mouse struggled to do. The chimes of the clock tower jolted her back to reality.

"The Queen!" she exclaimed. "She's looking for me! I have to go!" She turned to leave, but Vyron caught her arm.

"Wait, I'll walk you there," he said, releasing her arm, then offering her his own. "I did say that I would, did I not?"

"Yes, I believe you did," she smiled, taking the offered arm. They quickly, yet slowly made their way through the Gardens and back into the Palace. Too soon they found themselves halted before Mouse's door.

"Well, here we are," she sighed, not wanting him to leave, but knowing that she had responsibilities.

"Yes, here we are," Vyron sighed as well.

"I had a wonderful evening with you," she smiled, her mind replaying their time in the lake.

"As did I," he smiled as well, starting to leave towards her.

"Please," she put her hand against his chest, stopping him. "Can we take it... slow?"

"Slow..." Vyron echoed the word confused, this eyebrows furrowing. "What do you mean?"

"What we have happened very quickly and things happened very quickly and-" she took a deep breath. "And I'm not sure that I'm ready for it to all happen this quickly."

"So what are you saying?" he asked, slightly worried and a bit defensive.

"I'm just saying that I need you to slow down a little," she replied. "I've never had feelings like this for someone before and I just really need you to slow down a little for me because I want this to last... I'm just afraid that if we jump into this too quickly that the feelings won't last, and I want them to... Do you know what I mean?"

"I think so..." he replied after a moment. "Does this mean that I cannot kiss you good night?"

"I think that we should start slow and go from there," she replied, getting up on her tippy toes to give him a light peck on the cheek. "Start small then get bigger."

"Very well," he sighed, lightly taking her hand in his and kissing it. "Until next time, My Lady,"

"Until then, My Lord," she smiled, watching him as he departed down the hallway until he disappeared around a corner. Only then did she enter her room, and, remembering why she had come back to them, went to the door that separated her room from Arya's and slipped through it.

"Arya?" she called out, looking for her.

"In here," her voice came from within the sitting room. Mouse quickly made her way into the room, stopping just inside the doorway as she realized that Arya was not alone: a young man stood by the far window, watching her.

He was rather tall, with a slender but muscular body, and nicely tanned skin. His light brown hair was wavy and cut just above the chin. He had a strong nose and determined lips. His clothes were elegant and fine, displaying the fact that he had great wealth. His tunic was a rich blue while his breeches were a pure black. At his waist hung a small scabbard that displayed a silver hilt encrusted with jewels. His blue eyes twinkled with curiosity as he looked at her.

"Your Highness," Mouse bowed to him.

"Please, you don't have to do that," he waved away her protests. "There is no one else here, Mouse. You can drop the formalities."

"I'm sorry, Donavin," Mouse shrugged. "Habit, I guess. I'm not used to seeing you in Arya's chambers this late at night."

"What, there has to be a set time when I can visit my sister?" he inquired.

"You know that you are always welcome here, Don," Arya laughed. "I love it when my favourite little brother comes to visit me."

"I'm your _only_ little brother," Donavin pointed out.

"I know," Arya smiled. "Well actually, you are my favourite brother, period."

"Don't let Marcus hear that!" Donavin exclaimed. "He might get jealous!"

"Him? Jealous of that?" Arya scoffed. "Yeah right! He hardly cares what I think anymore. He can barely even stand to be in the same room as me! Like, it's not my fault that father picked me to rule over him! It's not my fault that I am more responsible and more ready to be ruler than him!"

"Sorry to have brought it up," Donavin grimaced.

"No, it was my fault," Arya sighed. "I was the one who really brought it up. But never mind that." She turned her attention back on Mouse. "You were looking for me?"

"I was under the impression that you were looking for me," Mouse replied, startled.

"No, I knew that you were out... having fun," she remarked slyly, not letting Donavin in on their secret, even though it would be common court knowledge soon enough.

"Then that means..." Mouse gasped as realization flooded her. Darien had made the whole thing up. Arya hadn't been looking for her. He didn't have to interrupt them. He did it purposefully. He really did not like the fact that Vyron liked her.

_Thank goodness Vyron was there with me,_ she thought to herself as Arya and Donavin looked at her oddly. _I would hate to think of what would have happened if he hadn't of been with me..._ She shuddered at the thought. Darien may have raised his game in trying to win her, but there was a new Knight on the playing field now and this one had already succeeding in check mating her heart.

_Check mate, Vyron, check mate. _


	10. Chapter 10

DaughterOfNoOne: You have no idea how happy your comment made me. Just you saying that if this was a book that you'd buy it made me feel so good about my writing and reassured me and my desire to be a published author someday. Thank you. I hope that you enjoy this next chapter :-p

Chapter 10

"I can't believe it!" Arya exclaimed, storming into the room, startling Mouse who had been making her bed. "Lord Penton has gone too far! Look at this!" She thrust a small piece of parchment into Mouse's hands. She carefully unfolded it and read the note.

~ Her Majesty Queen Arya ~

Seeing as many of the guests from the Ball the other evening are still residing at the Palace, as well as many new guests who missed the other evenings festivities, I have seen it fit as your Royal Advisor to announce another Ball for this evening. I will have an escort sent for you after the evening meal. It is expected of you to attend presentably, else I should deem it necessary to replace your incompetent servant, whom should see it as her duty to make you presentable and as beautiful as possible. Tardiness will not be acceptable.

~ Lord Penton ~

"Can you believe that?" Arya cried out, flopping down in frustration on the freshly made bed, ruffling the sheets. "You'd think that he would be less anxious for me to marry as he'd lose a lot of the power that he has right now!"

Since Arya had been crowned at the young age of fourteen, Lord Penton had had a very influential position as the Royal Advisor and guardian of the Royal Children. Though he had not agreed with King Terian's decision to choose Arya rather than her older brother, Prince Marcus, who was two years her senior, he had to honour the King's dying wish.  
>Perhaps after two years in this position, he had grown tired of fighting with Arya, who did not always agree with his opinions.<p>

"Mayhaps he believes that he would have more influence over your future husband than over you," Mouse suggested. "Mayhaps he thinks that a male ruler would listen to his advise more than you do."

"The reason that I don't listen to his advise is because he is pigheaded and biased!" Arya snapped. "He is very pro-male, where women stay in the kitchen while men do all the fighting, whereas I believe that women should have the chance to become Knights if they want to. Women should have the right to learn how to protect themselves and their families!"

"Yes, I remember how upset he was when you accepted Lady Isabelle as a Squire," Mouse commented. "Just think, in a couple years she will become the first Lady Knight of Keiento!"

"Yes, that is one decision that I do not regret in the least," Arya smiled. "It will be good to get the idea of Lady Knights out there, get people more used to the idea, let them warm up to it."

"I agree," Mouse nodded.

"I just hope that you won't decide to go become a Lady Knight someday," Arya remarked. "I would miss you too much!"

"No, I would never do that!" Mouse replied quickly, reassuring her. "My place is and always will be here with you. I wouldn't trust anyone else with your safety but myself. No, I could never leave you."

"You say that now, but you never know what the future may hold," Arya commented. "But until then, I'm glad I have a friend like you to rely on."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Mouse quickly hurried over to the door and opened it, revealing a tall servant bearing a rich, red dress.

"For Her Majesty, curtesy of Lord Penton," he stated, passing her the dress.

"Of course it is," she rolled her eyes as she accepted it. "Thank his Lordship for Her Majesty." She closed the door without waiting for his response and turned back to Arya, dress in hand.

"Look what his _Lordship _sent you," she remarked, holding out the dress to her. Arya rolled off the bed and walked over to her and fingered the fine silk dress.

"And again, it has to be beautiful!" she whined. "Why do they have to be so beautiful?" She sighed as she flopped back down on the bed.

"How long do I have until I have to put it on?" Arya asked, closing her eyes.

"It's nearing dinner time," Mouse replied after a moment's thought. "So not too long. He didn't give you much notice."

"Probably so that I couldn't come up with an excuse not to go," Arya scoffed. "So that I'd have no choice but to go."

"I'm guessing that you would prefer to eat here then?" Mouse asked, draping the dress over a nearby chair.

"Yes, I guess so," Arya sighed. "Can you see if Gaston could whip up something quick for me? I'll need all the time I can get to get ready for tonight since tardiness will not be acceptable."

"I'll see what I can do," Mouse replied, heading out the door. "Back in a flash!" Mouse closed the door behind her, it's closing click echoing down the empty hallway.

_It's quiet, _she couldn't help but notice. _Too quiet. _She tried to shrug off the unease she felt as she started off down the hallway, her loud footsteps the only sound to be heard.

And then suddenly, out of nowhere, he was there beside her, an unwanted escort shadowing her every step.

"What do you want, Darien," her voice hissed unhappily.

"To be near you," his deep, rich voice replied.

"That's funny," she replied sharply. "Because that's the exact opposite of what I want."

"That's because you're afraid that you will give into your true feelings if you are too close to me for too long," he remarked smoothly. Mouse stopped in her tracks, turning sharply to glare at him.

"I am not afraid, because I have no feelings for you," she snapped. "And the only reason that you continue to relentlessly pursue me is because you just want to soothe your wounded pride since I'm the only one to ever reject you!" She started to turn away from him but he grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"I know that you feel as strongly about me as I do about you!" his deep voice was intense. Mouse's arm felt like it was in fire where his skin met hers.

"Let. Go." she spoke through gritted teeth, trying unsuccessfully to pull her arm out of his grip. Her resistance just made him pull her closer.

"Admit it," he cooed in her ear. "You can't deny what is evident in your eyes. You want me as much as I want you."

"Stop..." her voice was a barely audible plea. She was shaking now, her emotions overwhelming. She was scared, excited, frightened, nervous, so many clashing emotions rushed through her. She tried to avoid his piercing gaze, but it was futile. They caught hers and held them there, passion burning like a fire in his eyes. His free hand gently brushed her hair from her face, his fingers lingering on her cheek. She wanted to look away, to turn and run, but she was frozen. She had never felt so weak and defenseless in all of her life. His face drew closer to hers, her name flowing softly from his lips, and she finally regained some motion, twitching away slightly.

"No..." the moan escaped from her lips. His eyes briefly flashed with anger at her continual resistance, but he did not relent. He laced his fingers through her hair and cupped the back of her head, forcing her closer to him. Burning fire engulfed her as his lips pressed roughly against hers.

She wanted to scream, but could find no voice. She wanted to run, but her legs wouldn't move. Her free hand finally regained it's motion and she pounded ineffectively against his chest, willing him to stop. She tried to pull away, but he just forced her closer, his lips pressing harder against hers, willing them to accept his affections.

She refused to give in to him. She refused to let her body melt in his embrace.  
>Her mind was in a flurry, trying to recall some way to break free of his hold. Vyron had been easy to overpower because he had not been expecting it, had not been expecting to be met with resistance, whereas Darien knew that she was a fighter. His strong grip would not break, locking her in his embrace. An idea flashed through her mind. Playing dirty was not her style, but with Darien she had no choice. She brought her knee up hard, slamming it into Darien's groin. He released her with a gasp, doubling over in pain. Without another thought, Mouse took off running, ignoring his voice calling out her name after her.<p>

She did not stop running until she reached the kitchens. She slowed as she slipped in through the door, careful not to run into anyone. As she stood there, panting and completely freaked out, she noticed that she had become the center of attention of the room. Her eyes flashed to Gaston, who, noticing her panicked expression, took control of the situation.

"Eyes on your work!" he snapped. "If anything is burned, it's coming out of your pay!" His apprentices instantly turned their attentions back on the food in front of them, knowing how serious Gaston was. Once he was satisfied that his apprentices' attentions were back on what they were supposed to be, he hurried over to where Mouse stood, still in complete shock.

"What happened, my child?" he asked, concern deeply laced through his voice.

"He... He kissed me!" she exclaimed.

"Vyron?" Gaston asked, confused. "Well, I had assumed that that had already happened... I hear all the latest gossip from my daughter," he explained when Mouse gave him a questioning look.

"No, not Vyron... though yes, he has kissed me," the words spilled out of her mouth. "But it was Darien! He kissed me!"

"Sir Darien?" Gaston was caught off guard. "Why the bloody h-"

"I don't know!" Mouse exclaimed, frustrated and confused. "Is it... Is it possible that he actually does have feelings for me?"

"I think the more important question is do you have feelings for him?" Gaston commented.

"I... I'm afraid I might," Mouse replied unhappily. "Part of me didn't want to fight his touch. It wanted me to give in and embrace his affections. Part of me wanted to kiss him back! But..."

"But... ?" Gaston echoed, encouraging her to continue.

"But the other part of me kept telling me to fight it, to fight him, to not give in," she continued. "Part of me couldn't stop thinking about Vyron, thinking about how he made me feel, how the burning sensation that I felt with Darien did not feel right whereas the tingling sensation that I felt with Vyron did... I'm so confused."

"Trust your gut and instincts," Gaston replied. "They have never failed you before. So what are they telling you now? What is your heart telling you?"

Mouse closed her eyes and let her heart take control. When his face was the one to appear so clearly and so sure in her mind, she knew. She knew that he was the only one for her. She opened her eyes and looked at Gaston.

"It's Vyron," she smiled. "He's the one my heart wants."

"Then follow your heart, my child," Gaston smiled, gently patting her shoulder. "For it will not lead you astray."


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, sorry that I've been MIA. I'm currently in school and didn't have much time to work on my story. This chapter isn't too long, but I will hopefully have more chapters up soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

~ Annabelle

Chapter 11

Stepping into the Ballroom that evening was like experiencing déjà vu of the other evening. The room shimmered again, lights twinkling around the room, as hundreds of eyes fell on their entrance. Arya once again was beautiful, clad in the deep red dress that formed to her body so perfectly that it sparked a slight flare of jealousy in Mouse.

She could take no credit for how beautiful Arya looked tonight. By the time that Mouse had calmed down and returned to the room with Arya's dinner, Arya had gotten herself all dressed and ready, not needing any help from Mouse. Arya was a do-it-herself kind of woman. She believed that if it were possible to do something without help then she could do it herself, getting dressed for example. If Lord Penton were to ever find out, he would have flipped, which was why Mouse's presence while she was changing was always necessary as to provide the illusion that she was being dressed by someone else and not dressing herself. Arya thought it was a foolish practice, but had so far been unsuccessful in ridding herself of it as Lord Penton would not allow her to pass a petition against it. He claimed that it was a luxury that they deserved and that it provided servants with jobs. Arya had not agreed with his first reason but had to agree that it did provide jobs, so she reluctantly gave up on her protests against it, much to Lord Penton's happiness. Mouse secretly believed that Lord Penton was just too lazy to dress himself and that was why he fought against Arya on the matter.

"May I have this dance?" a young, attractive man asked Arya. Mouse gave her an 'oo he's cute' look, to which Arya just rolled her eyes, though she still accepted his offer. Mouse watched as the young man led Arya out onto the dance floor, other couples quickly forming around them. Arya had insisted that other women attend these events as there was no way that she could entertain every man at the same time, and she would feel awkward being the only couple dancing while all of the other men looked on unhappily.

The music began as the multitude of bodies began swaying and twirling to the light beat. Mouse watched for a little while as Arya switched between partners, each man anxiously yearning for a chance to dance with the Queen, before she finally slipped away out onto the balcony.

The evening's air was crisp and cool, a relaxing contrast to the hot, stuffy Ballroom, and Mouse found herself sighing peacefully as she breathed in it's freshness, leaning against the cold railing. She did not know how much time had passed before he found her there, but when she opened her eyes, which she had unknowingly shut at some point, she was surprised to find his blue green eyes staring at her and she couldn't help but smile.

"I was coming to ask you to dance," he explained. "But you looked so peaceful that I couldn't bring myself to disturb you."

"Your company could only ever add to my peacefulness," she smiled as she pushed away from the railing and made her way over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a Suitor's Ball, isn't it?" he smiled back. "It seemed only proper that I attend so that you could dance with your suitor. May I?" He held out his hand to her and she nodded, gently placing her hand in his.

Her heartbeat raced as he took her hand and led her out to the middle of the balcony. Soft music floated out of the open windows and Mouse found herself being pulled closer to him as they began to sway.

Mouse laid her head against his chest as they slowly moved to the music. She could feel his heart beat in her ear and found herself smiling. The sound was so soothing and soon Mouse's eyes slowly began to close as she was lulled by the beating of his heart. His warm embrace comforted her and chased away all the horrors of the day. In his arms she felt safe. In his arms she felt whole.

"Mouse?" his soft voice whispered her name. She looked up at him, at his warm eyes that were looking down on her with love.

"I want to kiss you," he whispered as he slowly brushed a piece of stray hair from her face, his fingers lingering as he cupped her cheek. His touch sent jitters through her body, exciting her. "You have no idea how badly I want to."

_I want you to too,_ Mouse's heart cried. She looked at his soft, tender lips and felt herself yearning for their warm touch against her lips.

"You make it so hard not to," he continued. "You are so beautiful, Mouse." She felt her breath catch in her throat.

"You think I'm beautiful?" her voice was barely audible. "No one has ever thought that I was beautiful... not even me." She started to turn her face away, not wanting to look at him, not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes, ashamed to look at him, but his soft hand against her cheek stopped her.

"I do," he insisted, looking deep into her eyes as he turned them back to him, willing her to believe what he did. "You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever met in my life." Mouse felt her tears trickle into his hand as she nuzzled into it. Vyron wiped the tears from her cheeks, both his hands now cupping her cheeks.

"You are beautiful," he spoke confidently, looking her straight in the eye. "Don't ever forget that."

Never before had Mouse wanted to kiss someone so badly, but she restrained herself from doing so. She wanted to stand by what she had said about taking things slowly and as much as she wanted to, she would not allow herself to kiss him. Instead, she laid her head back down against his chest, snuggling closer to him as she whispered, "I won't." She felt Vyron stroke her hair as he nuzzled his head against hers.

A loud scream from within the Ballroom broke them apart as Mouse quickly dashed inside. Her eyes quickly flashed over the crowd, looking for only one person and starting to panic when she could not find her. She pushed her way through the crowd of people, making her way through to the center of the circle they had formed. When she broke through to the center, she sighed with relief as she finally found Arya.

The Queen was kneeling next to the body of a young man lying on the floor. Mouse quickly went to Arya's side.

"What happened?" she whispered earnestly. "Are you okay?" Arya looked at her with dazed eyes, her hands dropping the man's arm.

"He's dead."


	12. Chapter 12

DaughtOfNoOne: Thank you! You have no idea how happy that makes me that you would want to read this if it were an actual book (which I someday hope it will be). Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Pokemonchen: I like throwing a lot of drama and twists into my chapters :-p It makes it more fun and enjoyable, keeps you on your toes, wondering what will happen next :-p Thanks for reading and reviewing!

I'm sorry again for the wait, but I hope that this chapter will prove it worth the wait. It's my longest chapter in this series thus far. It took so long to post because I just kept wanting to add more and more to it. I hope that you enjoy it, and as always, reviews are welcomed and much appreciated. :-p

Chapter 12

A flurry of gasps echoed around the room and one of the women fainted into the arms of her nearby companions.

"Get the Physicians in here!" Lord Penton's voice rose over the crowd, Mouse just now noticing him on the other side of Arya. "And guard the doors! If this is foul play..." His eyes flashed around the room, falling hard on Mouse. "Then no one is to leave this room." She glared hard back at his accusing stare, shocked and angered that he would ever think that she would have some sort of involvement in this.

Within minutes, the Palace Physicians were in the room, examining the man.

"He's not dead," the head Physician, Iris, announced, gently setting his wrist back down. Arya looked at the dark-haired woman with disbelief.

"But he had no pulse..." Arya stuttered.

"He has a pulse," Iris gently argued. "It's just very weak." Iris' dark blue eyes fell sympathetically on the Queen as her cheeks went red with embarrassment. "It's alright, Your Majesty. I'm trained to notice things like this, whereas someone who is not experienced in this field would not. It's not your fault that you couldn't find his pulse."

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Lord Penton asked, his eyes still flickering back to Mouse.

"I can't be certain," Iris replied, furrowing her brows. "But I believe that he may have been poisoned."

"Poisoned!" Arya gasped. "How do you know?"

"The only other time that I've ever seen someone in his condition was after they had been poisoned," Iris answered.

"How could he have been poisoned?" Arya asked, confused. "We've all been eating and drinking the same things tonight and no one else has fallen ill."

"Hmmm..." Iris mused, her eyes darting around, taking in the scene before her. "Which cup was he drinking from? Perhaps his cup specifically was poisoned?"

"It's one of those two," Arya pointed to the two cups lying on the floor, their liquids spilled out in a puddle around them. "He was holding my cup too..." Arya gasped.

"Do you think it may have been my cup that was poisoned?" She asked with wide eyes. "Someone had asked me to dance before I got a chance to drink it and he offered to hold it for me..."

"And it's possible that he could have taken a drink from it," Iris finished.

"What did you do?" Lord Penton's harsh voice hissed in Mouse's ear.

"Me?" she exclaimed, turning sharply to face him. "How can you possibly accuse me of doing something like this?"

"You would have been the one to get Her Majesty's drink," Lord Penton remarked. "You would have had the chance to poison it."

"There's a flaw to that theory and it's the fact that I wasn't the one to get her drink," Mouse snapped. "Besides, I wasn't even in the room!"

"A likely story," Lord Penton sneered. "I know that you never let her out of your sight!"

"It's the truth!" Mouse exclaimed. "I was with... someone."

"You?" Lord Penton laughed. "Who would ever want to be with you? You are lying!"

"She's telling the truth," a familiar voice broke into their conversation. Mouse turned and smiled at Vyron as he stepped forward. "She was with me." He extended his hand to her and helped her to her feet, putting an arm protectively around her.

"With you?" Lord Penton scoffed. "You would want to be with this _peasant_?"

"Yes, I would," Vyron remarked defensively, his eyes flashing angrily at the older man. "And I take offense in that you call her a liar and a peasant. You should have more respect for the Queen's personal servant and the Lady of a Knight." Lord Penton's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and anger.

"She is no Lady," he scowled. "She is nothing but a filthy, unwanted street urchin that-"

"ENOUGH!" Vyron snapped, his raised voice catching the attention of the people around them. He stepped closer to Lord Penton and lowered his voice so that no one else would hear them. "Mouse is more of a Lady than you will ever be of a Lord and don't you _dare_ say that she is unwanted, because she is. Just because your heart is cold from not being loved or being capable of love does not give you any excuse to treat anyone else poorly or make them feel as insecure and pathetic as you do. You watch your words, _my Lord_, for they are as cold as your heart and are the _only_ thing here that is _unwanted_."

"Look at this!" Iris' voice exclaimed, cutting off any sort of response that Lord Penton could try to make as their attentions were turned back to the Physician. She held one of the cups in her hand. "See the red smudge here? This would be from Her Majesty's lips, implying that this would be her cup. And if you look inside the cup..." She tilted it so that they could see inside of it. "You will see some sort of substance on the bottom, most likely remnants of the powdered poison that was not dissolved properly. That means that it was indeed Her Majesty's cup that was poisoned!"

"Who could do such a thing?" Arya asked, distraught. "Why would someone want to poison me?"

Mouse couldn't explain why she felt the sudden urge to search the man's pockets, but she did, trusting her gut instinct, and sure enough, she found an empty pouch inside one of the pockets, some white powder still stuck to its sides.

"Your Majesty..." she turned to Arya, delicately holding the pouch by its drawstrings, careful not to spill any of the powder or get it on her skin.

"It was him!" Arya exclaimed. "But if he knew that the cup was poisoned, then why did he drink from it?"

"I think that that is something that we will have to ask him," Iris commented, as she looked at the man. "That's if he regains consciousness. But for now, the best thing to do would be to get him back to the Healing Room where I can keep an eye on him." She signaled to her apprentices who were waiting with a litter to transport the man to the Healing Room where they could care for him further.

"And I will have guards placed there as well, in case he wakes up and tries anything funny," Lord Penton announced as the apprentices gently lifted the man onto the litter and carried him away. Lord Penton quickly followed them as they exited them room, most likely wanting to put as much distance between Vyron and himself as he possibly could.

"Are you alright, Arya?" Mouse asked concerned as she turned back to her friend, placing a gentle, comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I think I need to lie down," she replied uneasily. "I just want to be alone."

"I'll take you back to your room," Mouse said, taking her hand and helping her to her feet.

"I'll help you," Vyron offered, taking her other hand, helping steady the unbalanced Queen.

"Her Majesty would like to thank you all for coming tonight, but feels that it is best to call it a night after the recent turn of events," Mouse spoke on behalf of the Queen. "I'm sure that accommodations have been made for all of you, but if not, I'm sure that a room can be made up for you. Sorry for any inconveniences, and again, thank you all for attending." With that, Mouse led Arya out of the room. She could feel Arya's body relax and become stronger and more balanced the further they got from the Ball Room. By the time they reached Arya's Chambers, Arya was standing upright on her own and the colour had come back to her pale cheeks. Vyron was the only one shocked by this transformation.

"It's an act she puts on," Mouse remarked, seeing Vyron's confused expression. "People expect her to be delicate and sensitive, so an almost death and poisoning should make her very faint and squeamish, and thus we have our distressed Queen."

"It's only half an act," Arya commented, sitting down on her sofa. "This poisoning matter is very distressful, but I'm tougher than people think I am. I'm very capable of handling things like death. After all, I watched my parents die right before my eyes. Really, what is it with people thinking that women are so delicate and can't handle anything?"

"If you feel that way then why conform to what others think you should be like?" Vyron asked. "You control how people see you. Why not let them see you as you truly are and not what they expect you to be?"

"You're right!" Arya exclaimed, perking up. "That's it! No more weak, I-can't-handle-the-sight-of-blood Queen! From now on, Arya is the tough, I-can-handle-what-ever-life-throws-at-me Queen!" She smiled. "Thank you, Vyron."

"You're welcome, Your Majesty," Vyron bowed to her with a smile. "I think..."

"Oh please, none of that!" Arya exclaimed with a wave of her hand. "You've joined our inner circle. You don't need to worry about formalities here."

"So I see," he grinned as he watched Mouse flop onto the sofa beside Arya. "So what will you do about the young Duke?"

"Duke?" Mouse looked quizzically at Arya.

"That man was Lord Gerald the fourth, the Duke's son that I told you about," Arya explained. "He hadn't left yet, so he came to the Ball again, unfortunately. Actually he wasn't as irritable tonight as he was the other night... He was actually kind of quiet, unusually so..."

"So you believe that it's true that he may have tried to poison you," Vyron commented, taking a seat in a chair across from the women.

"I don't know," she sighed. "It just doesn't make sense! Why would he want to kill me?"

"Maybe he didn't want to," Mouse remarked. "Maybe he was hired or forced to poison you."

"Well he didn't do a very good job of it," Arya scoffed. "He must not be very bright to drink from a cup that he had poisoned."

"Your Majesty!" a voice called out from the other side of the door that was now being knocked on rapidly. Mouse leapt to her feet and crossed the room to open the door, revealing one of Iris' apprentices.

"Your Majesty," the strawberry blonde haired girl said with a curtsy. "Iris said that you should be the first to know. He is awake."

"Awake!" Arya exclaimed, leaping to her feet. "We will go to him at once!" She moved towards the door, motioning to the girl that she should lead them there. They quickly followed her out into the hallway , Mouse falling back into step with Vyron as they made there way down the hall.

"What do you make of all of this?" she asked him.

"Hmmm?" he replied, lost in thought. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said what do you make of all of this?" she repeated.

"I agree that it's odd that he would try to poison Her Majesty," he replied. "He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to try something like this."

"You know him?" she asked.

" Not personally," he answered. "But I've seen him in passing and he seemed like a decent enough guy, though he can be arrogant when his father is not around."

"Oh?" Mouse tilted her head questioningly. "How so?"

"I don't know," Vyron shrugged. "He's just more full of himself, more cocky, whereas when his father is around, he's more timid and self-conscious. That's what it looks like anyways. It's probably not easy being the Duke of Raye's youngest son."

"Duke of Raye?" Mouse echoed. "Raye as in Keiento's border town to Decura?"

"That's the one," Vyron replied.

"I've heard about him," Mouse commented. "I've heard that he can be a bit tyrannical. Poor Gerald. Almost makes you feel bad for the guy, though that still doesn't explain why he would want to kill the Queen." Mouse looked at Vyron and realized that he wasn't paying attention to her.

"You seem distracted," Mouse commented as she stopped him and forced him to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he shrugged her hand off, turning away to continue walking.

"Don't give me that bull!" she snapped, grabbing his arm and turning him back to her. "What's going on? Tell me."

Vyron shifted uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact with her. Mouse could tell that he didn't want to tell her, but finally, with a sigh, he looked her straight in the eye.

"It's Lord Penton," he revealed, anger edging in his voice. "I just can't get over how rude he was to you! Accusing you of being involved in that!"

"I'm used to it," Mouse shrugged.

"He's always like that?" Vyron exclaimed, upset. "How do you stand it? I wanted to punch his arrogant face in!" Vyron's hand curled into a fist that he shook in the arm.

"Violence isn't the answer," Mouse sighed, taking his fist and gently uncurling his fingers. "It's flattering that you would want to defend my honour like that, but punching the Royal Advisor wouldn't solve anything. It would just give him one more thing to flip on me for. I've been dealing with his crap for seven years. I can handle it."

"Mouse!" Arya's voice called. Mouse looked up and realized how far behind they had fallen.

"Seriously, don't worry about it," Mouse insisted as she slipped her arm through his. "Now come along. We've fallen behind." She pulled him along for a couple of steps until his long strides caught up with her and they quickly hurried on their way.

Soon they caught up with Arya who was stopped outside the Healing Room, waiting for them.

"Slow poke," Arya whispered when Mouse came to stand beside her. Mouse crinkled her nose at Arya. She wanted to stick her tongue out at her as well, but refrained from doing so as they were not alone. Lord Penton stood further down the hallway, deep in conversation with one of the guards. His eyes quickly flashed over to Mouse, then to Vyron, then away. Mouse nudged Vyron's arm, getting his attention, and he leaned down a little to hear her.

"Looks like you've gained a new enemy," Mouse whispered to him, motioning over towards Lord Penton. Vyron looked over at him, then rolled his eyes.

"Do you think I really care?" he laughed. "He's not the kind of guy I'd even want as a frienemy. And if he's your enemy, then it makes sense that he would be my enemy too. We're in this together now. You don't have to deal with his _crap_ alone anymore." He looked deep into her eyes. "I will always be there for you. I'd choose to be on your team over anyone else's any day, no matter how powerful or influential the other teams may be. I don't care about that. I don't care about them. All I care about is you." Mouse felt her cheeks flush with heat and she realized that she was blushing. She had always dreamed of having someone say things like this to her, but had never thought that it would actually happen.

_I love you,_ she wanted to say, but instead she held her tongue and just smiled at him. Telling someone that you loved them was a serious thing, a special thing, something that should be said only when you were absolutely certain that you did love them, and Mouse wanted the first time to be special, to actually mean something. So instead of saying those three special words, Mouse just said, "I would choose you too. You and only you."

"Mouse, I lo-" Vyron began to say but was cut off as the door opened and Iris came out.

"You can see him now," she announced, ushering them inside. "He is stable enough to talk."

The Healing Room was probably the cleanest and whitest room in the Palace. It's sterile, white walls were void of colour. The whole room was practically void of colour. Small white beds with white sheets and white pillows lined the walls, and there, in the middle bed, laid the Duke's youngest son, Gerald.

"Good evening, Lord Gerald," Arya's voice was cold. The man looked up, startled, and his face paled.

"Your Majesty," he bowed his head to her, shaking.

"I think that you know why I am here," Arya said as she came to stand before his bed. "So start talking."

"I'm so sorry," he blubbered, breaking down in tears. "I didn't want to, I didn't, honest! But he said that he would kill me if he didn't!" He buried his face in his hands.

"Who said he would kill you?" Arya asked, her eyebrows furrowing with puzzlement.

His mumbled response barely sputtered through his fingers.

"My father."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Your father?" Arya exclaimed at the same time as Vyron said "The Duke of Raye?"

Mouse had never met the Duke of Raye, as he rarely came to the Palace and Arya was never inclined to take the long journey to the northern border town to meet with him. Raye was known for being Keiento's main border town to Decura, the northern Kingdom of Antaiya. Decura was, as most people thought of it, a barren wasteland. There was hardly any plant life in the dark northern Kingdom and it was shut off from the rest of the Kingdoms by its tall, looming, rocky mountains that sat along its borderlines and kept it secluded. It's dark, rocky plantain contrasted the bright, luscious fields of Keiento, it was the night to Keiento's day, the shadow to Keiento's sun.

The King that ruled there, King Lerren, was as cold as the land itself. He cared not for his people, forcing many of them to work in his mines to find him gold and gems, as fortune was all he cared about. His wife, the poor woman, never left the Palace, trapped in her own home, a prisoner. Queen Helena was forced unwillingly into the marriage just before her father, the previous King, King Azzac, passed away. Some people believed that King Lerren had killed his wife, as no one ever saw her. Others said that she was locked away in the tall tower and if you listened closely at night, you could hear her sad voice singing eerily through the darkness, a mournful cry of despair and sorrow.

Though King Lerren was an unpleasant and despicable man, he was not a man of war. He thankfully despised fighting, not liking to get his hands dirty, and was easily coaxed into signing a Treaty of Peace between the Kingdoms. It was basically an I'll stay out of your business if you stay out of mine kind of treaty, and though as much as Arya wanted to help the poor people of Decura, she knew that she could not or else she would be breaking the treaty and thus give King Lerren grounds to start a war, which neither Kingdom wanted.

"Your father told you to kill me?" Arya demanded of the young man. "Why would he do that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he replied. "My father has always been known to be in favour of your elder brother, wanting him to rule and not you. And if you were to die, then who would the crown go to?"

"My brother," Arya sighed. "Marcus." The High Prince, Prince Marcus, was the next in line for the Throne, followed by the Young Prince, Prince Donavin, unless Arya were to have children (which was highly unlikely at this point in time) or if she were to name another heir. Mouse knew that Arya did not want to change the line of succession, making Donavin the next in line rather than Marcus because she knew that it would be like prodding open the old wound of being overlooked by their father and she did not want Marcus to hate her more than he already did.

"If you were told to poison me, then why didn't you do it the other night?" Arya asked. "You were rather friendly the other evening, not the murderous type."

"He just told me to today," Gerald replied, dropping his head in despair. "After my failure to woo you the other night, my father got angry, calling me no good and worthless, and said that I had no purpose, I was of no use to him, so unless I did as I was told, he would kill me as I was worthless to him. I had no choice but to obey him."

"You are honestly believing this?" Lord Penton cried, outraged. Mouse had not noticed that he had joined them in the room. "He could very well be lying just to cover his a-"

"That is enough, Lord Penton!" Arya silenced him, then turned back to Gerald."Please, continue." He took a deep breath before continuing, his eyes refusing to meet Arya's.

"So tonight when I offered to hold your drink, I slipped the powder that my father had given me into it. But..." he raised his head and looked Arya in the eyes. "But when I saw you dancing, saw the pure joy in your face, in your eyes, and how beautiful and graceful you were, I couldn't do it. I knew that I couldn't. I knew right then and there that I would rather take my own life than to take yours, so I drank the poison. I would much rather die than to be responsible for your death. And I'm so sorry, Your Majesty. I'm so sorry that I was too much of a coward to stand up to my father and say no, and too stupid and scared to tell you earlier. I should never have even dared to try to harm you. I'm so sorry. I can never forgive myself for this, for what could have happened, and I don't expect you to ever forgive me for my treachery." The room was completely silent as Gerald finished his explanation, even Lord Penton was unusually quiet. He must have seen what everyone else could clearly see, that this man was telling the truth. Mouse had never seen a more heartfelt and sincere apology in all her life.

"Your father is here?" Arya finally asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "He is in our chambers in the west wing, third door on the right."

"Guards!" Arya called out, turning to them. "Go arrest Lord Gregory for treason against the crown." She then turned back to Gerald. "You are pardoned for your part in this." She told him, placing a gentle hand on his. "But your crime cannot go completely unpunished. Therefore, you are hereby banished from the Palace. You are never to return here again." His face fell with despair and he buried it in his hands.

"Instead," she continued. "You are to remain in your secluded residence in Raye, leaving it only to check on your lands and people."

"Your Majesty?" he raised his head, confusion in his brown eyes.

"Well is it not the responsibility of a Duke to check on his lands and people?" Arya asked, a smile tugging on her lips. Mouse smiled as well as she realized what Arya was doing for him: she was making him the new Duke of Raye. Finally, realization dawned on him and his eyes widened and his lips parted, gapingly.

"You mean that I'm..." he trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Congratulations, Duke of Raye," she smiled. "I hope that you rule your lands better than your father did."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," he bowed his head in respect, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I can never thank you enough."

"Now once you are well enough, I will have my some of my men escort you back to your land," Arya announced, standing up to leave. "May the Creator watch over you."

"And may He ever watch over you," he replied, bowing his head to her again as she departed, Mouse and Vyron following right behind her.

"Your Majesty, a word, if I may," Lord Penton's voice followed them out into the hall.

"No," she whirled on him. "I will not be criticized by you. I did what I felt was right in there and I do not regret a word I said or a thing I did. No matter what you may say or think, I know I did the right thing."

"Yes, you did," his response surprised them all. "I know that I don't always agree with all of your choices..." his eyes flickered to Mouse. "But I do agree that you made the right choice tonight. Your decision was very honorable. Your father would be proud of you. I think I'm beginning to see why he chose you." He gave them a slight shrug. "Good night to you, Your Majesty." He bowed to her, then turned and walked away, leaving the three of them standing there, stunned by what they had just seen.

"Do my ears deceive me," Mouse broke the silence. "Or did Penton seem... almost human there? It just seems so surreal... That he actually just gave you a compliment!"

"I think we're just as shocked as you are," Arya replied, blinking her eyes a couple of times to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

"Huh," Vyron exclaimed. "Maybe Lord Penton isn't such a bad guy after all... Though I still don't like him."

"And no one is asking you to," Mouse laughed, taking his arm in hers. "You don't have to like him, you just have to tolerate him."

"It's funny," Vyron commented. "You think you know a guy, and then he turns around and does something that completely surprises you and makes you think 'hey, maybe he's not the guy I thought he was.'"

"I agree," Arya shook her head, looking off in the direction that Lord Penton had taken. "You know what? I think that that was the first time that he has ever given me a compliment."

"Well, you know what they say," Mouse remarked with a grin. "There's a first time for everything, so I guess that it was bound to happen sooner or later!" Mouse smiled as her friends laughed at her joke, staring off in the direction Penton had taken.

_And who knows, _she thought to herself. _Maybe one day he'll give me a compliment too. And maybe then we'll finally be in each other's good books. After all, everyone deserves a second chance, even someone like Lord Penton. I was given a second chance at life, so why shouldn't he get second chances too?  
><em> 


	14. Chapter 14

I would just like to thank you all for continuing to read my story and leaving me comments. You guys have no idea how good your comments make me feel and how much they inspire me to continue writing more because I know that you love reading my story as much as I love writing it.

Thank you Ilikemutemath for all of your comments. You have no idea how big my smile was when I read the one you left on chapter 10. It made me feel so good and reassured me about my writing. I really do hope that I can make it someday in the writing world. I would love to be able to do what I love the most for the rest of my life.

One final note, I have exams coming up soon, so I have to focus on school, but I will try to write/post the next chapter as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

~ Annabelle

Chapter 14

Mouse sighed as she stared out of the window of the Tall Tower, a hangout spot that she and Arya liked to escape to whenever they could, and watched the rain fall upon the land. Rain meant that they would not be able to practice any weaponry today as since they trained in secret and could not practice in the indoor Training Room, they were stuck without anywhere to practice. The room they were in now was secluded enough to work, but it was too small and cramped to allow for the space they needed.

"It's one day, Mouse," Arya laughed. "You will survive one day of no practicing. Plus, the land needs it. The crops need the water to survive and we need the crops to survive. It's the circle of life, my dear friend, so stop your whining!" Mouse's only response was to turn her head around to stick her tongue out at Arya before turning back to stare gloomily out the window once again.

"Oh, come on," Arya exclaimed. "There are plenty of other things you can do! Like... you can read a book! You love to read!"

"Ya, but you don't," Mouse pointed out as she turned around to face her friend. "And I'm not gonna sit here and read and leave you with nothing to do."

"Well, then you can read to me," Arya decided as she began to look through the pile of books on the side table. "How about... this one!" She picked up a small black-covered book. Mouse reluctantly got up from her chair by the window and went out to Arya and took the book from her hands. She flipped it over and on the front printed in gold coloured letters it read: _Heavenly Love_.

"Really?" Mouse laughed. "You do realize that this is a romance type book, right?"

"So I'm in the mood for a romance," Arya shrugged. "You got a problem with that?"

"Nope, not at all," Mouse replied. "Just surprised is all." She sat down in the chair beside Arya and opened up the book, looking at the back of the front cover to see if there was a synopsis there.

"His job was to protect her, a task which he took seriously. He never expected to fall in love with her. Maybe that was why he made sure that she never got hurt, that nothing bad ever happened to her. But the only problem was that he could never be with her. She would never know that her Guardian Angel had fallen in love with her."

"Ok, never mind," Arya sighed. "That sounds too cheesy. Read something else." Mouse set the book down and began to look through the other ones. She was about to pick up one with a green cover when she heard footsteps on the stone steps leading up to the room that they were in. She abandoned the book as she quickly leapt to her feet and went to stand behind Arya, resuming her proper, formal position.

"Your Majesty," the servant bowed to her once he entered the room. "You said that I was to inform you when your brother returned."

"Marcus is back?" Arya asked, perking up a little bit.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the servant replied, his head still bowed. "His Lordship arrived not too long ago. I would have come sooner, but it took me a while to find Your Highness."

"Is he in his chambers now?" Arya asked, getting to her feet.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he replied.

"Thank you, you are dismissed," she announced with a nod of her head. Mouse watched as the servant quickly departed then listened to the clacking sounds of his shoes on the hard, stone steps as he descended from the Tower.

"I want to go see him, but I'm scared," Arya confessed, turning to Mouse. "Every time I see him, he always gets mad at me and then leaves again. I wish that he would stay home more often."

"Don't let fear hold you back," Mouse replied encouragingly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He's a man. He's not going to be the one to make the first move in repairing your relationship. You've got to make the first move if you want things to get better between the two of you."

"I guess you're right," Arya sighed.

"Aren't I always?" Mouse grinned, making Arya laughed.

"Well then, Miss Right," Arya teased. "Shall we go see my brother?"

"After you," Mouse motioned towards the stairs.

"Uh uh, you first!" Arya exclaimed, giving Mouse a little push.

"Okay," Mouse shrugged, dashing towards the stairs. "Last one down's a rotten egg!"

"Hey!" Arya exclaimed as she dashed after Mouse. They quickly raced down the steps, Mouse with a big lead on Arya. When Arya finally reached the bottom she found Mouse leaning casually against the wall, looking bored.

"Oh, you made it," Mouse teased. "Took you long enough!" Arya just crinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at Mouse, then snubbed her as she began to walk away. Mouse laughed as she pushed away from the wall and followed her.

Marcus' chambers were not far from where they were, so it did not take them long to get there. Arya stopped outside of the door, her hand poised to knock, but she didn't.

"I can't do it," she confessed, dropping her hand.

"I can," Mouse exclaimed, knocking soundly on the door, then quickly taking a step back to stand behind Arya.

"I can't believe yo- Hello!" she cut herself off as the door opened before her to reveal a young, sandy-haired, blue-eyed boy.

"Your Majesty," he bowed, his soft blue eyes open wide in awe.

"Kenith, can you let my brother know that I am here to see him?" She asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he bowed again, opening the door wider to let them in. He quickly shut the door behind them before crossing the room and going through a door to a different room. Arya and Mouse stood there in awkward silence as they waited for Prince Marcus to arrive.

"YOU WHAT?" a deep voice screamed. Kenith came racing out of the room he had entered, quickly followed by a tall, angry man. Mouse had seen the High Prince many times throughout her time at the Palace but was still stunned by his appearance every time she saw him.

Prince Marcus had a tall, commanding figure, one that demanded attention. He was fairly muscular, with a darker tanned face than his sister, since he spent many hours out riding and traveling. He had a strong nose and lips that were usually formed into a scowl as they were now. His long, black hair, the same shade that his father's had been, was damp from the rain and stuck to his face, though he quickly brushed it aside to reveal his dark, almost black, eyes which fell upon Arya and were filled with anger.

"What do you want, _sister_," his voice was harsh. "Come to gloat about how you're the Queen and how I got cheated out of my rightful inheritance?"

"You know that's not true!" Arya exclaimed. "I have never once gloated about it and you know it! Father was the one who named me to be his heir! I didn't ask for this!"

"You could have said no!" Marcus snapped.

"And go against Father's last wishes? Never!" Arya snapped back. "He knew that I was ready, as young as I was, to be a ruler! And what did you ever do to prove to Father that you were ready? Nothing! You've always been too busy caring about yourself that you've never taken the time to learn what it means to be a ruler, to learn about all of the responsibilities! This is not an easy job, Marcus! It's not just all fun and games like you seem to think it is!"

"You think I don't know that?" Marcus' voice rose as he yelled at her. "You don't know what I think and don't _ever_ try to pretend that you do! I am just as capable of being a ruler!"

"No, you're not!" Arya's voice rose as well. "You have no idea what it means to be a ruler! You don't know anything about our people, well except for when it comes to women who happen to have a nice a-"

"Arya!" Mouse's scolding voice interrupted her. When Arya turned to look at her, Mouse just gave her a "what are you doing?" look. Arya took a deep breath to calm herself before turning back to face her brother.

"Look, Marcus, I didn't come here to fight with you," Arya sighed. "You're my brother and I love you. I don't want to be constantly fighting with you. Why can't you just be happy for me? You know, life isn't all about having power or getting everything you want. Family is what's important... And I miss my brother."

"You already have one," Marcus' voice was cold. "So you don't need another. Life's not about getting everything you want, right _Your Majesty_?" He turned and began to walk away from them, but then stopped suddenly.

"There's a door behind you," he said without turning around. "I highly suggest you use it."

"If that is what you wish," Arya sighed, turning to open the door.

"It is," he replied coldly. Mouse watched as Arya's face fell with dismay and felt her heart go out to her friend.

_It's all my fault,_ she realized sadly. _I never should have encouraged her to come._ She quickly followed her disheartened Queen out of the High Prince's chambers, just barely catching his last words as they left.

"Not like you've ever cared what I wish," his voice was sad. "Not like anyone's ever cared."

The door clicked as it closed behind them. Mouse looked at Arya to see what her reaction was to Marcus' last words, but was surprised to the same emotion as when she had left his room, as if she hadn't even heard what he had said.

_And maybe she didn't,_ Mouse mused. _And maybe that's for the best. Arya has enough on her plate right now. Marcus being mad at her has upset her enough, but if she were to learn that Marcus blames her as being the cause of his unhappiness, well that would just destroy her. And Arya has had enough pain in her life. She didn't just lose her parents that day, _Mouse looked back at the closed door. _She lost a brother as well. _


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Arya had been summoned and Mouse was told that she could not come, though she ended up ignoring the order and following anyways. Arya was scared and Mouse wanted to be by her side, to protect her.

She silently followed the small group as they made their way down the Great Hallway. The group stopped at a few doors along the way, adding Arya's brothers to their group before continuing towards their destination. Mouse hung back a little as they stopped before the doors of the Great Chambers.

The Great Doors slowly opened and the Royal Children were ushered inside, the heavy doors closing behind them, cutting Arya from Mouse's line of sight. Her fingers quickly but carefully ran along the old, wooden carving on the wall that she was hiding beside and she smiled as she felt the catch click beneath her fingers, opening a hidden passageway that she quickly slipped into.

Mouse had discovered it by accident one day months ago as she was waiting for Arya to come back out of the room that she was forbidden to enter. She was going to tell Arya about it, but she had forgotten about it after seeing Arya's distressed expression when she had finally emerged from the room. Arya had refused to tell her what was wrong or what had happened to upset her, her worry causing Mouse's exciting discovery to slip from her mind. She had actually forgotten about it until now and was thankful that she had found it again.

_I am no being left out this time!_ she smiled to herself as she made her way through the dark passageway. Though it was almost pitch black, Mouse had no trouble finding her way. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness as quickly as a mouse's would. She couldn't help but smile again as she reflected on how much her name suited her.

When she heard the muffled sound of voices through the walls, she knew that she was getting close. Up ahead, light spilled into the dark passageway and Mouse found herself hurrying towards it, a rush of adrenaline flowing through her body as she knew that she was about to discover what the secret was that Arya had been hiding from her. She found a pair of holes in the wall and when she looked through them, she could see the whole room perfectly.

Arya and her brothers stood uncomfortably around the large bed in the center of the room. Palace Physicians darted around the room, pausing only when a powerful, commanding voice echoed through the room.

"Come closer, my Children," the powerful, yet scratchy voice called out. Mouse watched as Arya and her brothers stepped closer to the bed. As Arya shifted her position, Mouse noticed the cloth that was tied over her mouth and nose, her brothers wearing cloths as well. Actually, now that she noticed it, everyone in the room was wearing them. Mouse subconsciously brought the collar of her shirt up over her nose as well.

Turning her attention back on the large bed, Mouse realized that there were two figures lying on it. One of them was a female, her body so thin and pale that she almost looked like a skeleton, her pale blue dress falling unevenly on the abnormally small body. Mouse almost gasped out loud when she realized that she was looking at Arya's mother, Queen Andrea. Almost all of her once beautiful chocolate-brown hair, the same colour as Arya's long, wavy hair, was gone, and what was left was frail and dull. The only colour on her face was a pale red stain that trailed down from her nose. The man beside her, whom Mouse realized must be Arya's father, King Terian, looked even worse.

His once large, built frame had diminished to a size close to his wife's. All of his shiny black hair was gone. Mouse could see lines of pain etched into his weary, thin face. The sight of the once healthy and beautiful rulers reduced to what she saw before her horrified and disgusted her. She had to force herself to stare at the skeleton-like figures lying on the bed, so close to death that Mouse could feel it hanging in the air.

"Arya, my sweet," King Terian's raspy voice called out as his grey pain-etched eyes searched his children's faces till he found the one that he was looking for. "Come. Take my hand." Mouse watched as Arya stumbled forward and knelt by her father's side. Her hand gently reached for his hand and as soon as it touched his, she broke down in tears. She grasped her father's hand in both of hers and wept openly at her father's side.

"Hush now, my Child," his voice cooed as he struggled to raise himself up. He then placed his other hand (using what little strength he had left) over his daughter's. "My time here is coming to an end, my sweet. Do you remember what we had discussed if something were to ever happen to your mother and I?" Unable to speak, Arya nodded her head, Mouse suddenly realizing that this must have been what Arya so distressed about months ago.

"Good," King Terian sighed as he fell back into his pillow and closed his eyes. After a few minutes when he didn't open them again, it seemed as if he had passed away, but suddenly his eyes flew open and he began to cough violently. One of the Physicians stepped forward to cover the King's mouth with a piece of cloth. When the King stopped coughing, the Physician pulled the cloth away. It was covered with fresh blood. Mouse watched as Arya turned away and covered her eyes, trying to hide the tears that were trailing down her pale cheeks. The King sank back into his pillows, this time keeping his eyes open. He once again sought out Arya with his eyes, and when he found her, he declared the last words that would ever fall from his lips.

"At my passing, I declare my daughter, Princess Arya Hope Everely the first, the heir to the Throne and my successor," the King's words echoed off the walls and fell on the stunned ears of all present in the room. Mouse noticed Marcus' body stiffen and heard the muffled gasps of many of the Physicians. Her father's eyes locked on Arya's for the last time.

"May you be a strong ruler, my Child," he blessed one last time. With saying that his eyes fluttered, then shut for ever, as he breathed his very last breath. The room fell silent at the passing of Keiento's greatest Ruler. The Queen had passed away peacefully during the King's speech, so Arya and her brothers were left stunned, standing at the foot of their deceased parents' bed, as the last members left of the Royal Family. Mouse stood entranced as well, feeling stunned and confused as her mind tried to process what she had just witnessed.

Finally, one of the Physicians broke free from the spell they were all entranced in to go and announce the passing of King Terian and Queen Andrea and the news of who was to be their successor. Mouse watched as Arya turned to her brothers and embraced the younger as they both wept, but when she reached out for her older brother, he turned away from her. As he turned away, Mouse saw the hurt and anger blazing through his eyes, as well as the sorrow and confusion in Arya's eyes.

The scene before her disappeared and suddenly she was falling into darkness. She opened her mouth the scream, but no sound came out. As she fell into the endless depths below, she suddenly found herself surrounded by a multitude of people... no, not people. Corpses.

Their empty eyes stared at her as their arms reached out, trying to grab her, their cold fingertips brushing against her skin, making shivers run down her spine.

Suddenly, she was running, her feet on solid ground. She could hear the ominous moans of the creatures that we closing in behind her.

"Go away!" she screamed over her shoulder at them. She came to a suddenly sharp stop as her body collided with another's and knocked her to the ground. She looked up, scared to death of what could be before her, and saw a hand reaching towards her.

Her body relaxed as she realized that the hand was not reaching for her, rather just extended towards her, an offered hand to help her to her feet. Behind the hand was the smiling face of King Terian, so healthy and full of life. His shiny, black hair gleamed as he took her into his embrace. He held a hand up at the corpses following her.

"Be gone!" his powerful voice commanded and the creatures instantly disappeared, evaporating into a puff of smoke.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," she bowed her head, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes, as she stepped back out of his protective embrace. His finger lightly tucked under her chin and raised it, and Mouse suddenly found herself looking into his kind grey eyes.

"Protect her," he pleaded, his hand lightly grasping her upper arm, his words urgent. "Protect her!"

"I will," she replied, rapidly nodding her head. "I always will."

"Protect her!" he repeated, confusing Mouse.

"I said I will!" she insisted. "I promise you I will! I promise with my whole life!"

"PROTECT HER!" his voice boomed like thunder as storm clouds began to form around them. Mouse watched with horror as the man before her slowly morphed from the healthy, beautiful King into a hideous, degrading corpse, his warm hand that was gripping her arm turning cold and lifeless. Then she screamed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Mouse!" the voice brought her back out of the darkness as her eyes flew open and she sharply sat up. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest, her breaths short and fast as her eyes danced around the room before falling on the girl who sat beside her, illuminated by the soft light of a candle.

"Mouse, are you alright?" she asked, placing a gentle, concerned hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Arya," Mouse replied, feeling herself relax, all of the built up tension flowing out of her body. It had been just a dream... well more like a memory turned into a nightmare. She shuddered as she recalled the day that the King and Queen had died. She sent a silent prayer of thanks to the Creator that Arya had not wanted to move into their room after being crowned the new Queen. By right, it was her room now, but Arya did not feel right about moving into it right away, not after what had happened before her eyes in there. Even after the Physicians had cleaned and sterilized the room to be sure that it was clear of any traces of the Plague that had taken her parents, Arya still did not want to move into the Great Chambers. She often stated that it was a room meant for the King _and_ Queen, two people, not just one, and that she would not move into it until she was married, if she ever did get married. Mouse was perfectly content with staying in Arya's current chambers as she was afraid of what sort of presences could be lurking around still in that room. She had never returned back to that secret passageway that she had found, for the memory still upset her.

Mouse couldn't understand why her subconsciousness had sent her back to that memory, or why it had turned it into the nightmare that she had just experienced.

_Maybe it was Marcus' anger that triggered it, _she mused, reflecting on Marcus' reaction to their visit to his chambers earlier that day. _I don't understand why he is so angry all the time. Why can't he just accept that his sister is the ruler and not him? They are family after all. Why doesn't he see that? _Mouse sighed, shaking her head as if to shake away any remnants of the horrors of her nightmare.

"Mouse, don't tell me you're fine," Arya insisted. "You were screaming! Something has to be wrong."

"It was just a nightmare, Arya," Mouse sighed, smiling slightly at the thoughtfulness of Arya's concern. "No need to worry."

"You mean to say that your screaming woke me up for nothing?" Arya glared at her. "Then I even get out of my nice, warm bed to see what was wrong and you send me away with a 'Oh, it was just a nightmare, don't worry, go back to bed.' For all I knew, you could have been getting murdered. I could have just ignored you and gone back to sleep, but no, I'm a good friend like that and when I check up on you, you shrug it all off as if it's no big deal!"

"I never told you to go back to bed," Mouse pointed out. "But I'm thankful to have such a kind and caring friend that would come and wake me from my nightmares. I do appreciate that. It's just sometimes you don't want to talk about your nightmares, you do want to go back to those dark places." She shuddered again.

"I'm sorry," Arya patted her shoulder gently. "If I could protect you from your nightmares I would." Her words rung through Mouse's ears. _Protect you. Protect her._ The words were eerily close to King Terian's in her nightmare.

_Why did he keep saying that?_ she wondered. _That's what I have already sworn to do, so why would he keep telling me to protect her?_

"Thanks," she heard her voice responded with a smile. "And I would do likewise, if I could."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going back to sleep," Arya said, standing up from the bed.

"I may go for a walk," Mouse shrugged. "Clear my head a little."

"Ok," Arya looked at her with concern. "But do try to get some sleep if you can."

"I will," she promised as she watched Arya disappear into the darkness of the night as the light of the candle disappeared behind the door. Taking a deep breath to clear her head, she slowly climbed out of bed, pulling the curtains open a little bit to let the moonlight into the room. Using that, she found some clothes and pulled them on, then went in search of a candle. She only found a small one and, with a shrug at it's size, lit it.

She quietly slipped out into the dark hallway, using the light of her small candle to guild her as she slowly made her way down the hallway. She didn't really know where she was going, but she also didn't really care. She just wanted to walk, to clear her mind. Her dream had spooked her, so much so that she couldn't go back to sleep even if she had wanted to.

_Maybe I can find something to read in the library,_ Mouse decided. _Reading always calms me, helps me to relax._ With her mind made up, Mouse quickly made her way to the Grand Library. She nodded to the patrolling guards as she passed them in the hallway, then quietly slipped through the large doors of the Grand Library. Though she had been there many times, the Grand Library never ceased to steal her breath away.

The walls were lined with hundreds upon hundreds of books of all sizes - from the floor to the ceiling they were covered with books. You would have to use a very tall ladder to reach a book on the top shelf. There were also isles of bookcases filled with books lined across the floor. Everywhere Mouse looked as her eyes danced around the room she could see books. She sighed happily as she made her way over to one of the bookcases and began to examine the books that it held. She finally pulled out a blue book labeled _Romeo & Juliet_.

"Shakespeare, eh?" his voice came out of nowhere. Mouse felt herself stiffen as his warm breath fell on the back of her neck. She did not reply, but instead turned and started to walk away, flipping open the book, trying to lose herself in it's pages.

"Ah, _Romeo & Juliet_!" he exclaimed, as he lightly snatched the book from her hands and flipped through it. "The star-crossed lovers who could never be together. Such a tragedy, don't you agree?"

"Do you mind?" she growled, reaching for the book. He quickly took a couple of light steps backwards, dangling the book just out of her reach.

"You didn't answer my question," he grinned. "Isn't it such a tragedy when two people love each other but aren't able to be with each other?"

"Yes, it is a tragedy," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Now will you please give me back my book?" She held her hand out, waiting for him to return her book to her.

"Why do you care so much about this tragedy when there's an even greater tragedy before you?" he questioned with a sly expression.

"And what tragedy would that be?" Mouse asked, playing along though she really didn't want to, knowing very well what he was leading up to.

"The one right here," he replied, motioning between them. "Two star-crossed lovers, unable to be together. Such a tragedy."

"It's not a tragedy because we are _not_ star-crossed lovers!" Mouse snapped. "Heck, we aren't even lovers!"

"But we could be," he smiled, moving closer to her.

"Don't!" she snapped, pulling out one of her hidden blades. "You know what happened last time. And this time, I came prepared." She flashed the dagger at him. He eyed it warily as he slowly tried to take a step closer.

"No," Mouse warned, angling the point towards him.

"Fine," he held his hand up in surrender as he slowly backed off. "But someday, you will give in to your feelings, little mouse, and when you do, I'll be ready. I will claim my prize." His eyes flickered up and down her body, then back up to her eyes. His eyes softened as he stared at her. "Why won't you give me a chance?"

"Because I don't love you, Darien," Mouse replied, lowering her dagger. "I'm in love with someone else." As she heard the words slip from her lips, Darien wasn't the only one to be surprised.

_I love him,_ she realized. _I really do love him._ She felt her heart skip a beat at this realization. She had never felt this way about anyone before and now that the words had fallen from her lips, she realized that it was true. She was in love with Vyron.

"As in you're in love with Vyron," the words spat from Darien's mouth. "What has he got that I don't?"

"My love," Mouse replied with a smirk. Anger flashed through Darien's eyes.

"We will see about that," Mouse barely caught his words as he turned on his heels and stormed out of the room, leaving Mouse to wonder at the meaning of the words that she was not meant to hear.

She stood in silence for a couple of minutes, trying to make her body relax and release the tension it had gained by Darien's nearness. When she finally felt comfortable again, she turned back to the bookcase, looking for a new book to read since Darien had taken her previous one with him when he left. She decided against picking another Shakespeare novel, and instead picked a fantasy novel called _Alanna: The First Adventure - Song of the Lioness: Book One_.

She then turned and walked over to a window seat, curling up with her new book. As she began to read the novel, she could feel her eyes slowly begin close as a heavy weariness washed over her. This time, as she slipped into her dream world, instead of running from decaying corpses, Mouse found herself fighting to become the first Lady Knight in a man's world.


	17. Chapter 17

So I've been in a kind of productive, creative mood. Three new chapters within 2 days. I'm on a role! I think it's because something big is about to happen (actually a couple of big things) and I'm just so excited to write about them that I want to get to them as fast as I can. I'll try to update again when I can.

Also, I have one question for you guys. When this series ends, do you want me to start another one with the same characters or go completely new story? Would you want another tale from Mouse's point of view or from another character's point of view? If so, then who?

Thanks again for continuing to read my story and I hope that you enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 17

As the light rays of sunlight trickled in through the window and fell across Mouse, she found herself being slowly pulled out of her dream world by its warmth. She stretched slowly, a smile spreading across her face, before slowly opening her eyes. She blinked a couple of times as her eyes struggled to adjust to the brightness of the room. She rolled over and fell off of the window seat.

Mouse frantically looked around, hoping that no one had seen her fall, and was relieved to find that no one else was around. Actually, there wasn't a single other person in the library except for her.

Getting back up to her feet, Mouse turned to look out the window. The ground was covered with a layer of fresh morning dew, it's droplets glistening as sunlight reflected off of them, making it appear as if the ground was covered with hundreds of tiny diamonds. The sun was slowly rising into the sky, it's bright rays warming the lands and awakening it's slumbering inhabitants.

Mouse watched as a bird swooped down and plucked a worm from the ground, flying away to take it's prize back to it's nest. The land was so quiet and peaceful in the early morning. Mouse smiled as she relaxed into it's peacefulness.

She finally broke away from the peaceful trance, knowing that she had to see to Arya. She picked up the fallen book that she had been reading before sleep had consumed her, picking up the now empty candle stand as well, and headed for the door, stopping only briefly to replace the book on it's rightful shelf.

She nodded to Everson, the assistant librarian, as she slipped out of the doors, surprising the young man who paused and watched her hurry away before turning, with a shrug, and entering the library. Mouse liked the young librarian. The head librarian, Iven, didn't approve of Mouse's late night ventures to the library and would often scold her for it if her caught her there in the morning. Everson, however, thought it amusing when he found Mouse fast asleep in her favourite window seat.

_In just a few years, Everson will become the Head Librarian, assuming that Iven will retire when he's supposed to,_ she mused as she made her way back to her chambers. _Then I won't have to deal with his vicious tongue and hot temper._

Iven was sharp-tongued and often was harsh on Mouse, a trait that she compared to Lord Penton, but unlike the later, Iven never acted on his anger, whereas Penton had, on occasion, become violent towards her. She subconsciously began to rub the small scar on the back of her hand where Lord Penton's ring had nicked her. She had lied to Arya about how she had gotten it, not wanting to give Lord Penton another thing to get mad at her for. Plus, she was no snitch. No, as much as she despised Lord Penton, she could never rat him out to Arya, as much as she wanted to sometimes.

As if he could sense her thoughts and know that she had been thinking about him, Lord Penton suddenly appeared beside her.

"Good day, My Lord," Mouse felt herself stiffen as she greeted the older man.

"Pest," he nodded a greeting back to her. "Please inform Her Majesty that her presence is required in the Throne Room to discuss strategy with Sir Gordon as soon as possible." He grabbed her arm roughly, stopping her. "And I mean that as in sooner, rather than later. Have I made myself clear?"

"_Crystal_," Mouse replied through gritted teeth, pulling her arm out of his grasp. "_My Lord._" She bowed curtly to him then turned and walked away. Mouse remained tense until she heard his footfalls begin to disappear in the opposite direction. As she slipped into her room, she felt herself relax completely.

"Rise and shine, Arya!" she called out as she slipped through the door separating their rooms. As she pulled back the curtains from Arya's bed, she was shocked to find it empty.

"Arya?" her voice was slightly panicked, the memory of her nightmare flashing through her mind, as she turned away from the bed, eyes dancing around the room frantically. "Arya!"

"Relax, Mouse!" Arya's laughing voice preceded her into the room as she entered from one of her smaller side rooms. "I'm right here!" Mouse breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Arya slip an earring through the tiny hole in her ear.

"Fell asleep in the library again, didn't you?" Arya smirked, looking at her in the reflection of the mirror as she put her other earring in her other ear.

"You know me too well," Mouse laughed.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Arya asked, turning away from the mirror. "Perhaps a stroll through the Gardens? It's so nice out today and I know how much you hated being cooped up inside yesterday."

"As much as I would like that, we can't," Mouse sighed. "Lord Penton instructed me to tell you that your presence is required in the Throne Room for strategical planning as soon as possible. As in sooner, not later," she mimicked his voice.

"I knew that this would have to happen eventually," she sighed. "But did it have to be on such a beautiful day? This is the one thing that I hate about being Queen."

"Maybe it won't take very long?" Mouse suggested, trying to raise her spirits.

"You've never been to these meetings," she sighed again. "They can take _forever_!"

Mouse was never allowed to attend these meetings as they were for strategical purposes as the less people who knew what the army's secrets were, the better. At least, that's the reasoning that Lord Penton gave for not allowing her to attend. Mouse didn't mind too much though. If they were as long and boring as Arya claimed them to be, then she did not mind at all about having to miss out on them. She knew that she could instead maybe spend the day with Vyron, maybe tell him exactly how she felt, what she had discovered last night. She smiled to herself as she thought about it, about how she would tell him. Arya mistook her intention for her smile and glared at her.

"Sure, take pleasure in my pain," she exclaimed. "Maybe I'll give you chores to do that will keep you inside today."

"No!" Mouse exclaimed. "I wasn't laughing at you, I swear! I was thinking about Vyron." She smiled again. "I was thinking about how today I'm going to tell him that I love him."

"Really?" Arya gasped. "Awwww! I'm so happy for you, Mouse!"

"I've never felt this way before," Mouse swooned. "I honestly believe that I love him. And today, I'm going to tell him."

"I think that you totally sh-" Arya was cut off by a knock at the door. Mouse opened it and was surprised to find Lord Penton standing in the doorway.

"I'm here to escort Her Majesty to the meeting," he explained. "Since only _certain_ people are allowed to attend." He looked past Mouse at Arya. "Are you ready, Your Majesty?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Arya sighed as she walked over to him. He offered her his arm, which she took, and then led her away, leaving Mouse standing alone in the doorway. With a sigh, Mouse closed the door behind her as she left the room, turning and heading towards the barracks to go find Vyron.

_It's time,_ she told herself encouragingly as she made her way down the hall. _It's time to tell Vyron that you love him. _


	18. Chapter 18

Ilikemutemath: Thank you for the feedback on that. It was much appreciated. I can't quite give Mouse the happily ever after ending that she deserves quite yet, even in a sequel, because, like I have mentioned before, this is a spin off to a main novel that I'm working on, so I have to watch what I can say and what I can reveal in stories that take place before the time of my main novel. And don't worry, Mouse cannot die. She is too awesome to die :-p As for explaining who Mouse is, again I can't reveal that in this story, because as it is set 3 years before my main novel, in which Mouse learns at the end who she really is, I can't give away info that even Mouse doesn't know yet. :-p

Chapter 18

"I'm looking for Vyron," Mouse said as the door to the barracks opened, revealing a Knight that Mouse knew very well.

"I'm afraid he's not here, Mouse," Sir Torden laughed. "He's on patrol duty this morning."

"Can you let him know that I came to see him?" Mouse asked with a sigh, saddened that her plans for the day had been delayed, as she regarded the older man before her.

Like other older Knights, Sir Torden Grande was physically fit for his age. Mouse could see the outline of his toned body beneath his white tunic. He was rather tall, a good thing to be as he was in charge of all of the Knights in the barracks. He was a tough, hard Commander when he had to be, but he was also a sweet, gentle, caring man. His long silver hair was currently tied back to keep it out of his face, something he often did when he was fighting. He had a broad face that showed no signs of wrinkles and a grin that gave one confidence. He had a large, but not unsightly, nose that was slightly bent due to it being broken many times throughout his life. His body was as broad and as muscular as any of the younger Knights that he mentored.

"I can do that," he smiled, his bright blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "I'll let him know that his fair Lady stopped by!"

"Torden!" Mouse gasped at his comment, giving him a light, playful shove. Sir Torden was a long time friend of hers and was almost like a much, _MUCH_ older brother, one that often liked to tease her.

He was one of the very few people who knew about her and Arya's secret trainings with weapons. He had caught them once on the Training Field, but instead of scolding them, he told them about a more secluded place that they could practice and even gave them some fighting tips. He was the one who taught Mouse about the hidden blades and how to hide them on her body.

"Why don't you go for a ride while you wait for him?" Torden suggested, crossing his arms as he leaned against the door frame. "No sense in wasting such a beautiful day waiting for someone to return when you don't even know how long they will be gone." Mouse sighed as she looked up at the bright, shining sun, blinking at the intensity of it's glare.

"I think that that is the best idea I've ever head you say," she teased, looking back at him.

"Oh, so you mean that the little trick I showed you was a crappy idea?" he asked, smirking as he motioned towards her sleeves where she kept her hidden blades. She subconsciously hid her arms behind her back, uncomfortable with the fact that he could point out exactly where her blades were.

"Oh, you know what I meant!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"Do I?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with laughter.

"And on that note, I shall take my leave," she announced, turning to leave. "See ya later, Torden! Don't forget to tell Vyron!"

"I won't," his laughing voice followed her as she left. Taking up on his suggestion, Mouse quickly made her way to the Stables.

"Declan!" she called out as she entered the cool stable. An overwhelming smell of fresh hay filled her nose, making her sneeze.

"Bless you," a voice from behind her said. Mouse spun around and found the source of the voice. A young man about her own age stood in one of the stalls, brushing a tall, pure black stallion that Mouse recognized as Prince Marcus' horse, Mercural. Sweat glistened on the tall beast's body.

"The High Prince just returned from a ride," the man commented, noticing her stare. "You're lucky. You just missed him... He's not in a good mood." he explained as Mouse tilted her head questioningly at him.

"Is he ever?" she asked, making him laugh.

"No, I guess not," he smiled, coming out of the stall. "Well, what can I do for you today, Mouse?"

Mouse regarded the young man that had come to stand before her. He was tall and thin, not very muscular, but not at all weak either. His black hair had small pieces of straw stuck in it and as he brushed it out of his face, Mouse was able to see his striking, bright blue eyes. He was rather handsome, for a stable hand, but even if Mouse had been interested in him (which she was not), he was not interested in her. She knew that his heart belonged to another, to one of the young Court Ladies, a girl by the name of Arosalitta. The poor boy had fallen in love with someone _way_ above his class.

For women, it was all about status, so there would be no way that a Court Lady would allow herself to be courted by a lowly stable boy. For men it was different as they didn't have to worry about losing their status, whereas women did. That was why her relationship with Vyron was more acceptable than any possible relationship that Declan could have with Lady Arosalitta.

_But I guess that really anything is possible when it comes to love,_ she thought to herself before answering his question.

"I was hoping to go for a ride if Starfire was available," she told him, naming her favourite horse. The white mare was basically Mouse's own horse, as Arya had wanted to give it to her as a birthday present one year, but Lord Penton had not allowed it, stating that it was improper for a Queen to be giving her servants gifts. So instead, Mouse had been saving a little bit from each of her pays each month so that she could buy Starfire herself, making the horse officially hers. She only needed to save a little bit more until that dream became a reality.

Everyone in the Palace knew that Starfire practically was Mouse's already as she was the only one that the mare would allowed to ride her, with the exception of small children. The mare was too kind-hearted to buck the younger children off of her back, so whenever Mouse wasn't riding her she would often be used to give children rides.

"Nope, she's in her stall, just waiting to be taken out," he smiled, turning away from her with a flick of his hand, motioning for her to follow him. Her led her past many rows of stalls until he reached the far end of the stables where Starfire was kept. Mouse smiled as she looked upon "her" horse.

The mare was almost completely white, with the exception of the black stockings around her hoofs and the black mark on her forehead. The shape looked like a star that was blazing, which was why Mouse had given her the name Starfire. That, and because she could run as fast as a shooting star... well maybe that was a slight exaggeration, but Starfire could run really fast. She was one of the fastest horses in the Kingdom. Some people believed that she was from the secluded eastern Kingdom, Farda. The desert-filled Kingdom was known for it's love of breeding fast horses, horse racing being the official sport of the Kingdom. That and it's pure white sand from it's many deserts.

The two Kingdom's did not interact much with each other as Farda was separated from it's brethren Kingdoms by the tall mountains that lined all of it's borders. The only way to get to the eastern Kingdom was to travel through the mountains or to travel by sea. It's dark-skinned ruler, King Vajnar, was a peaceful man and often sent gifts of peace and good fortune through his traveling merchants to Arya, a kindness which she had returned. Some people believed that Starfire had been one such gift and that she had been untamable until a young servant tried riding it and became the only one to ever be successful in doing so. And that servant had been Mouse.

The moment that she had first seen the beautiful horse, she had fallen in love with it. She had stood for days leaning against the fence as she watched countless trainers fail to tame the wild beast. Finally one day, when the trainers were taking a lunch break, she had slipped under the fence and slowly approached the animal. It's ears had twitched cautiously at her approach, taking a couple of steps back away from her, then suddenly the creature charged at her. Mouse did not move. She did not dive out of the way like the trainers all did. She just stood her ground, staring the beast straight in the eyes as it quickly drew closer and closer to her. She could hear the returning trainers yelling at her to get out of the way, but she just ignored them. Instead, all she did was raise her hand and say, "Stop."

The horse had suddenly slowed, stopping right before her outstretched hand. The creature sniffed her hand cautiously before brushing it aside with her nose and coming to stand right before Mouse. It lower it's head so that they were face to face, staring her dead in the eye. But Mouse was not scared. Instead all she did was slightly tilt her head and smile.

"And what's your name, my friend?" she had asked it. The horse had blinked at her, as if she had understood and was confused, shaking it's mane as if to shake off it's confusion.

"May I?" she had asked again, bringing her hand up to the great beast. It had stared at her hand for a second, then looked at her again. Suddenly, it nuzzled her hand.

"What a good girl you are!" she had laughed, stroking it gently. "Such a good girl, Starfire."

The nickering of her horse brought her back to present day. She smiled as Starfire reached out to nuzzle her.

"Hello, girl!" she smiled, stroking the mark on her forehead gently. "You ready to ride?" The mare whinnied in response as if to say, "took you long enough to get here!" Mouse laughed as she quickly helped Declan saddle the horse, swinging up into it with the ease of hours of practice.

"Thanks!" she called over her shoulder as she galloped out of the stable. They quickly flew down the pathway, stopping only once as they had to wait for the guards to open the gate for them to leave, before they continued their flight. As they raced out into the open meadow behind the Palace, Mouse let Starfire take the reins, the sense of freedom filling both of them. The wind whipped through her hair as they galloped through the tall grass. Mouse felt as if they were just one creature soaring over the hills, galloping freely and taking orders from no one. This was one of her favourite feelings in the world, right next to being kissed by Vyron. She smiled as she thought about him, her happiness spreading from her body to her horse's as it nickered gleefully before breaking out into full speed.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. Before she knew it, the sun was high in the sky, it's position, as well as her grumbling stomach, making Mouse realized that it must be noontime. She unwillingly made Starfire turn around and head back to the Palace, sad that their time together had to end for the day, but happy that she was going to see her Vyron soon.

_And then I can finally tell him how I feel, _she smiled as she galloped back onto the Palace grounds. As she neared the Stables, she noticed a small, anxious figure running towards her. As it drew closer, Mouse realized that it was Elsa.

"Good day, Elsa!" she called out with a smile, waving to her friend. When the girl did not reply, Mouse became worried, urging Starfire faster towards the younger girl. As she drew closer, she could see the panicked expression on the girl's face. She finally drew to a stop beside her, sliding off of her horse to land before her.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" she asked, deeply concerned, lighting touching the girl's upper arms and looking her deep in the eyes. "What happened?"

"Vyron... training field..." Elsa managed to sputter between gasps for air. It was clear that she had run hard and fast to find Mouse.

"What about him?" Mouse asked, panick rising in herself. "Is he okay?"

Elsa looked at her, her eyes wide, her breathing heavy as if she could not get enough air into her lungs. What she said next made Mouse turn around and bolt towards the Training Field:

"Darien!"


	19. Chapter 19

DaughterOfNoOne: I am greatly intrigued as to what this surprise will be :-p Now you're making want to write more faster so that I can find out what it is haha :-p

Chapter 19

As Mouse neared the Training Field, she could see the outline of two figures fighting in one of the training circles. Their movements were not smooth and flowing as practice moves should be, but were rather fast and hard as if they were in an actual to-the-death fight. As Mouse got closer, she could clearly see the long, flowing blonde hair of her love and the dark, wavy black hair of the man she despised.

Mouse shoved past the other Knights and Squires that just stood there watching the fight without making a single move to stop it until she finally reached the spot where to two men were fighting, oblivious to the world around them. She slowly began to draw out her hidden blades as the two men's swords locked together, but then stopped, instead turning to grab the sword from the man next to her's waist.

Darien was stronger than Vyron and had begun to use that feat against him as he forced Vyron backwards, his blade forcing Vyron's lower and lower. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Darien punched Vyron across the face, surprising him and causing him to lose his grip on his sword, which Darien knocked easily from his hands before kicking him to the ground. Victory flashed through Darien's eyes as he began to bring his sword down on the defenseless fallen Knight and where he had expected to be met with flesh he instead was met with the blade that Mouse now held in her hands. This caught him off guard and Mouse was able to push the blade away from Vyron easily.

"How dare you-" Darien started to say until he realized who was now standing before him.

"Mouse," he sounded surprised. "What are you-"

"Enough!" Mouse snapped at him, pointing her sword at him and giving him a glare before looking down over her shoulder at Vyron. "Are you okay?" Shock and embarrassment covered his face.

"I'm fine," he grumbled, his pride a little wounded to have been saved by a girl. Mouse watched as he slowly got to his feet and picked up his sword, forgetting momentarily about Darien until she felt a hard force knock the sword from her hands.

"This is our fight!" he snapped at her, pointing his sword at her. "Stay out of it!"

"Why are you even fighting?" she demanded, taking a slight step away from him and his sword, her eyes darting away for a second, trying to find her lost sword.

"Because he's been trying to make a move on you!" Vyron snapped from behind her. Mouse looked back at him and saw the anger in his eyes. "It was all over the Palace this morning about a late night rendezvous between the two of you in the library last night. Care to explain?"

"Are you kidding me?" Mouse cried out. "I couldn't sleep last night so I went to the library to read. _He _followed me there and yes he tried to woo me again, but he was unsuccessful. Don't let him tell you anything otherwise." She went over to him, putting her hands on his cheeks to lightly turn his attention to her. "Gossip is just gossip. Nothing happened, I promise. I have no feelings for him, only for you."

"Really?" Darien sneered. "That kiss we shared didn't feel like nothing!"

"What kiss?" Vyron snapped, taking a hostile step towards Darien, though Mouse was just barely able to hold him back. "What kiss?"

"What, your _girlfriend_ didn't tell you?" Darien laughed. "She didn't tell you about our long, passionate kiss that we had... how long ago was it?" His eyes flickered over at her. "Too long ago, I think."

"Vyron, listen to me!" Mouse tried desperately to get his attention. "He forced himself on me! You know that I would never lie to you!"

"She has such soft, tender lips, doesn't she, Vyron?" Darien grinned wickedly. "Oh, but you haven't been able to touch those in while now, have you? Maybe she's saving herself for something better. Maybe she's saving herself for me! Maybe one of my kisses just wasn't enough for her. Don't worry, my sweet, you can have another when I win this fight."

"No, she won't," Vyron growled. "Because you're not going to win." He broke free of Mouse and charged at Darien, sword swinging wildly. Darien laughed as he danced around Vyron, ducking his blows. Vyron's anger was getting the better of him. He was going to wear himself out and then Darien would have the upper hand... Unless Mouse could do something about it.

Then she saw her chance. Darien was so focused on Vyron, finally engaging himself in the fight again, that he didn't realize that his back was to her. As he knocked Vyron's sword from his hands once again, smiling triumphantly, Mouse drove her foot hard into the back of his knee, throwing him off balance and sending him to his knees, his sword falling from his hand in surprise.

Time moved in slow motion. Vyron realized that he had the upper hand. Mouse could see that plain in his eyes as he grabbed Darien by the front of his shirt. She knew that he could seriously hurt Darien, but as much as she hated him, she didn't want that to happen. She didn't want Vyron to get in trouble, to jeopardize his position as a Knight.

"No!" she screamed at Vyron. His eyes flickered up to her for only a second, before he shook his head and punched Darien across the face.

"That was for kissing my girl," he spat, before he punched Darien again, this time square in the face. "And that was for punching me." He let Darien go, let him fall back to the ground as blood began to gush from his probably broken nose. Vyron stepped over him and went to Mouse, taking her in his arms.

"No one punches a Queué and gets away with it," he muttered into her hair as his face nuzzled her head protectively.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, tears starting to trickle down her cheeks. "I should have told you."

"Why didn't you?" he asked, pulling her away from him to look her in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew how much you already hated him," Mouse sniffed, trying to avoid eye contact. "And I didn't want something like this to happen! I didn't want you to jeopardize your Knighthood for me!"

"I would do anything for you, Mouse," Vyron said, turning her face towards him, forcing her to look deep into his eyes. "Don't you know that? Mouse, _I love you._"

Mouse felt her breath catch in her throat. He loved her. She wanted to say it back to him, but he had left her speechless. Instead, all she could do was reach up and pull him down closer to her until his lips touched hers. She kissed him fiercely, hoping that everything she felt could be conveyed through that kiss. As she pulled away, she finally found her voice, "I lo-"

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON HERE?" the loud, outraged voice startled both of them, making them jump. They turned towards the source of the voice and found themselves under the heavy stare of Sir Torden.

"He started it!" Darien snitched, pointing at Vyron while holding his nose, trying to stop the flow of blood.

"No, he did!" Vyron cried, pointing back at Darien. "He kissed my girl!" Torden's eyes flashed at Mouse quickly before he turned his attention back on the two men before him.

"The Code of the Knight is very strict when it comes to fighting," Torden's voice was stern and unhappy. "I don't care who started it or why. But I will end this, right now!" He grabbed a small towel that was hanging on the railing encircling the ring and tossed it to Darien.

"Clean yourself up," he ordered. "We are going to see the Queen."

"But-" Darien began, looking from the towel in his hands back to Torden.

"No buts!" Torden cut him off. "I will not tolerate quarrels between my Knights! This will be an example to the rest of you of the consequences of breaking the Code! Your actions will _not_ go unpunished. Now, the three of you, come along. Yes, you too, Mouse. You were just as involved in this as I can see." He looked at the three fallen swords scattered across the ground.

"I should have guessed that you would be," he sighed, beckoning with his hand for them to follow him as he turned and began to walk away. They all reluctantly followed him, Vyron purposefully placing himself between Mouse and Darien, wanting to keep him as far away from her as possible.

They soon found themselves stopped before the doors of the Throne Room.

"But we can't go in there!" Mouse exclaimed. "Her Majesty is in the middle of a meeting!"

"I'm sure that she will make an exception for this," Torden replied, pushing open the doors and entering the room, Darien following close behind him, trying once again to unsuccessfully plead his case. Mouse sighed as she followed Vyron into the room, stopping dead in her tracks as she looked upon the scene before her.

Sir Gordon and Lord Penton sat tensely in their chairs that were set around a small table covered with maps and charts. At the head of the table sat Arya, just as tense. And right behind her stood none other than Lord Gregory, the former Duke of Raye, holding a long, sharp dagger flat against Arya's neck.

Mouse could feel the bodies of the people around her stiffen as they realized what they had walked in on and Mouse felt her breath catch in her throat as King Terian's haunting words of warning flashed through her mind once again: _Protect her._


	20. Chapter 20

You guys are going to hate me for how short this chapter is, but you know how I like to leave kind of cliff hanger endings for the chapters and where I ended it just felt right. Plus, I wanted to give you some insight as to what was happening with Lord Gregory and Arya as soon as I could so I wrote this little piece to give at least part of the story. I will try to write the next part as soon as I can. Thanks for continuing to read my story, and please don't forget to comment! They are all much appreciated! :-p

Chapter 20

No one moved. Mouse could hear her own heart pounding against her chest as fear and panic flooded through her. Arya was in serious danger and Mouse felt completely helpless. If only there was some way that she could sneak around behind them...

Mouse's eyes flickered over to Vyron, who looked at her as well and nodded slightly, an instinctual click between them that they had to get Arya away from Lord Gregory and fast.

As Mouse was at the back of the group, her presence was pretty much hidden by the bodies of her companions. For the first time in her life, Mouse was so thankful and happy that she was short. She slowly inched backwards till her back was pressed against the wall.

"You don't have to do this," Vyron's voice filled the room, drawing everyone's attention to him as he stepped forward.

Mouse's hands were shaking as he fingers slid along the paneling of the wall, trying desperately to find a hidden catch. She didn't know if there was a secret passage near by, but she prayed that there would be.

"Stay back or I'll do it!" Lord Gregory threatened, his voice not as sure as his words were. This surprised Mouse, making her turn her attention on him. He was an older man, his grey, greasy hair was balding and his large, flabby belly was bulging under his fine tunic. Above a chubby nose sat a pair of dark grey eyes that were wild as thy danced around the room, showing just how scared and nervous he actually was. Sweat rolled down his face and dripped onto his tunic, leaving wet droplet marks all over the front of it.

"Please, Lord Gregory," Vyron took another step closer, his hands held up in the air to show that he was weaponless, that he was not going to harm him, that he was no threat. "Please, you don't have to do this."

"STAY BACK!" he screamed, forcing Arya to stand and he pulled her out if her chair and backed up, dagger pressing closer to her throat. Arya's eyes were wide with fear.

**Click**

Mouse felt something give beneath her fingers and she breathed a quick sigh of relief, sending up a quick prayer of thanks and then one for Arya's protection. She quickly slipped unnoticed into the wall, the door shutting smoothly behind her.

She felt her way through the passageway, using only her ears to guide her as she listened to the voices of the men on the other side of the wall.

"Gregory, why are you doing this?" Torden's voice added to the mix. "We've known each other for years! We were both raised here, along-side Terian as he grew from a young boy to a King! We were friends! He was your friend! And now you're threatening his only daughter's life? This isn't like you! This isn't the boy I knee when we were kids!"

"That's because I grew up!" Lord Gregory snapped. "You're right, I'm not that boy anymore! I changed! I became a man! A real man! One that knows when sacrifices need to be made!" Arya cried out in pain and Mouse felt her heart stop. She rushed forward, looking for anything, anywhere that would give her a view of the room. She saw a small crack of light ahead and quickly went to it, pressing her eye to it. All she could see was the soft velvet of curtain. She silently cursed at her misfortune, then smacked herself on the forehead as she realized the opportunity she had been given. This was the perfect cover for her to be able to slip back into the room. She quickly felt along the wall around the crack till she felt another catch give beneath her fingers, opening the hidden door. She smoothly slipped out behind the curtain and made her way to the end of it and slowly peaked around the edge.

She was scared of what she was going to find. Would she see Arya's body lying lifeless on the floor in a pool of her own blood? Mouse tool a deep breath before opening her eyes as she peaked around the curtain.

Lord Gregory's back was to her and Arya's body was thankfully not on the ground, but rather still in his arms. The body moved, lightly trying to struggle against her captor and Mouse breathed a sigh of relief. But then she saw it. The small splatter of blood on the floor by their feet. He had hurt her. She had failed as a protector. She had failed at protecting Arya from harm.

"I'm sorry, King Terian," she whispered, closing her eyes as she tried not to cry. "I failed you."

_"Protect her!" _the words came flooding through her ears again. Mouse's eyes flew open, determination filling them. She had not failed completely. Arya was still alive. There was still time to save her, to protect her.

She slowly eased herself out from behind the curtain. Thankful for her stealthiness as she crept towards the unsuspecting man.

"Lord Gregory, please!" Vyron urged, his eyes only slightly flickering to where Mouse was before they fell back on the traitor. "You've shown us that you mean business. Please, let her go. She is a good, kind Ruler. You know that. She has all of the best qualities of both her mother and her father. I know that you would rather have Prince Marcus on the Throne, but do you really think that by you killing her, being a known supporter of him, that the people would allow him to take the Throne? They would feel as if you had won, your wish being granted if Prince Marcus was crowned King. No, killing Her Majesty will not get you what you want. It will only make things worse, for you and for him!"

"Lies!" Lord Gregory screeched, madness flickering on the edge of his voice. "The people will gladly accept their rightful King and everything will be as it should be! And of course the new King will see that I was acting in his honor and pardon me of getting rid of the one thing that was standing between him and the Throne." His voice took on an sudden calmness that worried Mouse. "Only one thing standing in his way..." He gently stroked Arya's hair. "And I can't let it stay standing any longer!"


	21. Chapter 21

This is unfortunately another shorter chapter, but I didn't want to leave you guys in the dark for too long and it just felt right where I ended it. I have a new story already in the works, currently working on chapter one of it, so I will hopefully finish it soon and post it. The story is familiar, just seen from a different point of view :-p Hope you enjoy this chapter! As always, please leave me comments. They really help me know if I'm doing a good job or if I should be doing something differently. I just want to thank all of you for continuing to read and review this story. It means a lot to me :)

Chapter 21

"Noooo!" Mouse screamed, leaping at him. Lord Gregory, caught off guard by the sudden voice behind him, loosened his hold on Arya, allowing her to break free as Mouse's body collided with his. The force sent all of them crashing to the ground. Mouse didn't have time to check and make sure that Arya was okay, but she was sure that she would have rolled out of danger and into the protective arms of the older Knights. All of her attention was now on the man that she grappled with as they rolled around on the floor. She tried desperately to keep him from getting on top of her because she knew that he would then have the advantage of size and weight over her. She tried, but she failed. As she was forced over onto her back she felt the exploding pain of pressure on her ribs as Lord Gregory sat on top of her, pining her to the ground. His hands were locked in hers as they struggled for control, though he suddenly released them, and Mouse panicked as she felt his large hands lock around her throat. Her nails scratched and pulled at his hands, trying to get him to loosen their hold. She struggled to breath as black spots appeared around the edges of her vision. All she could do was helplessly stare into the wild eyes of the man who was slowly killing her as she struggled for air.

Suddenly the pressure was gone and air flooded back into her throat as Lord Gregory's body was thrown off of hers. She rolled over, greedily inhaling the air, coughing and gasping as its cool sweetness filled her lungs. When she finally looked up, she could see Vyron now grappling with the former Duke, doing a much better job than she had. He succeeded in gaining the upper hand, forcing Lord Gregory onto his back. Vyron roughly grabbed the front of the Duke's shirt and punched him across the face, knocking him out cold. He let the unconscious man fall as he let go of his shirt, slowly standing and taking short, heavy breaths before he suddenly turned towards her.

"Mouse," she could see his lips form the word, though she heard nothing. He stepped over the large man and went to her, kneeling down at her side and taking her hands in his.

"Mouse, talk to me!" his voice was scared, worried for her. "Say something, anything!"

"Where's Arya?" she asked, her voice weak and hoarse. Vyron let out a light, soft laugh.

"Of course that would be the first thing you would say," he smiled.

"Where's Arya?" she repeated, trying to sit up. "Is she okay?"

"I'm okay, Mouse," Arya's voice came from behind her as Vyron helped her up. Mouse slightly winced in pain as she spun around towards the voice, putting a hand to the left side of her stomach where her ribs were.

_Great! _she thought as she looked Arya over. _I probably broke a rib! Well, at least Arya looks alright..._ Besides the red stained cloth that she held to her neck, Arya looked okay, just a little shaken. Mouse's eyes flickered back to the cloth at her neck.

"He just nicked me a little," Arya told her as she noticed the younger girl's stare. "I'm fine, really. Are you okay?"

"My ribs," she winced. "I think they may be broken."

"We will have to get Iris to look you over," Arya said.

"You first," Mouse smiled slightly, making Arya smile as well.

"Mouse, thank yo- Mouse, behind you!" she screaming as she pointed to something behind her. Mouse and Vyron spun around to find Lord Gregory charging towards them, eyes wild and dagger poised, ready to attack.

Before she could do anything, Mouse felt Vyron slip his hand up into her sleeve and when it came out, he held one of her daggers. Within the blink of an eye, he threw it. Mouse watched it fly as if it were moving in slow motion, flipping through the air before plunging deep into the skin between Lord Gregory's eyes, making him stop suddenly and sharply. His eyes went wide and his mouth opened as if he were about to speak, but instead all he did was collapse to the ground, never to move again.

Vyron's arm was stilled extended from the motion of throwing the dagger, frozen there in shock. Mouse gently lowered his arm and turned him toward her. His eyes were wide with shock and horror and Mouse suddenly realized that this may have been his first kill. There had not been many battles to fight as they were in a time of peace with the other Kingdoms, so it was very likely that he had never killed anyone before.

"Vyron," she tugged on his sleeve, trying to pull him out of his trance. "Vyron, look at me!" His eyes slowly trailed down to her. "Vyron, you did the right thing. You saved not only our lives, but the Queen's life as well!" He blinked slowly as he processed her words before a smile slowly spread across his face.

"I guess we're the same now, huh?" he smiled slightly. "We've both saved the Queen's life. We're both heroes!"

"Heroes or not, you sill need to get checked out by the Physicians," Arya's voice broke into their conversation. Mouse turned back to look at her and laughed as she saw Arya's I-don't-care-what-you-say-you're-going stance.

"Yes, both of you need to be taken care of," Torden joined in. "I'll escort you there. Come along, Sir Darien. We'll have to get that nose of your's fixed too." Mouse looked over at Darien, who had not moved since entering the room, in an apparent state of shock. He slowly shook his head, before turning and exiting the room.

Mouse went to follow but winced in pain when she took a step. Sir Torden, seeing her wince, scooped her up in her arms, making a small squeak of surprise escape from her throat.

"Allow me," he smiled, starting to walk out the door behind Arya and a very concerned Lord Penton who was fussing over the Queen as they walked.

"Vyron?" Mouse called out, looking back over Torden's shoulder.

"Right here," he replied with a smile, following right behind Torden.

"Vyron, a word, if I may," Sir Gordon's voice called out after them. Vyron stopped and looked back at the older Knight.

"Of course, Sir," he nodded. "You go ahead, Mouse. I'll be along shortly." Mouse nodded uneasily as she let Torden carry her out of the room and down the hall towards the Healing Room. The gentle feeling of being carried soothed her and she soon found her eyes slowly starting to close as the gentle, rocking movement lulled her to sleep. The last conscious thought that she had before sleep over took her was of how she didn't get to tell Vyron what she had wanted to tell him all day: that she loved him.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I finished the first chapter of my new story called The Heart of a Lion, if you want to check it out. It's a short first chapter but there will be more to come soon and I'd love to know what you think about it. There are some familiar faces in it, as well as some new ones. I hope you like it! :-p

Chapter 22

Mouse slowly opened her eyes, blinking as they adjusted to the brightness of the whitewashed room. She stretched, wincing at the sudden sharp pain on her left side. She put a hand to it and could feel the weird texture of bandage wrapped around her side. She stiffly turned her head to the right side and smiled as she saw Vyron, sleeping in a chair beside the bed that she was laying in. She heard something move on her other side and turned her head that way to find Iris watching her.

"How do you feel?" she asked, her voice a low whisper as to not wake Vyron.

"A little sore," Mouse admitted, gently touching the tender spots on her neck where Lord Gregory's hands had been. Just touching the skin sent shivers down her spine as she was reminded of the feeling of his hands around her neck and not being able to breathe. She gently touched her side again.

"Are they broken?" she asked, looking up at Iris.

"No," she smiled, shaking her head. "There have been no signs that come with broken bones. Your ribs are most likely just bruised. They will be tender for a couple of days, but they should heal up nicely in no time at all."

"Good," Mouse smiled as well. The thought of being stuck in bed for a long time horrified her. She sent a silent prayer of thanks to The Creator that her ribs had not been broken. She did not think that she would have been able to survive being stuck in bed for so long.

"Mouse," she heard Vyron's voice mumble as he shifted beside her. She turned her head back to him, wincing slightly at it's tenderness. He was still sleeping and he actually appeared to be dreaming out something.

"About me," she realized as he mumbled her name again.

"Mouse, I love you," he mumbled some more. "I can't leave you!" He jerked and twitched sharply in his chair. "No, I can't! No, I won't!" his voice rose louder and louder, slightly scaring Mouse.

"Vyron!" she reached over and grabbed his sleeve, tugging on it as she tried to wake him. "Vyron, wake up! Vyron, snap out of it! Wake up!" He suddenly jolted upright, startling Mouse. His eyes were wild as they danced around the room, finally falling on her. They softened when he saw her, his body relaxing as he realized that he had been dreaming.

"Vyron, are you alright?" Mouse asked, concern laced through her voice.

"I'm fine," he replied, putting a hand to his head as he shook it as if trying to shake away the dream he'd been having. "It was just a dream. I'm fine. You're fine." He leaned forward and took her hand in both of his, squeezing it gently.

"You are alright, aren't you?" it was his turn to be concerned.

"I'm fine," she smiled at him. "Just a couple of bruises, no biggie." She lightly touched the tender spots on her neck with her free hand, surprised as his eyebrows knit together unhappily.

"Vyron, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked, suddenly self conscious of her neck, pulling the blankets up to try to cover it.

_Are they really that bad?_ she wondered as she looked at Vyron, who hadn't answered her question, and realized that he wasn't even looking at her anymore. "Vyron?"

"Mmmm?" he turned back to her, coming back from what ever world his mind had taken him to. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Vyron, is something wrong?" she asked. "You seem... distracted."

"It's nothing," he replied, shrugging her off. Mouse was taken aback by this action. Vyron had never been like this around her before. He seemed tense and uneasy, his focus kept wandering, and he wouldn't give her a straight answer. Before she could call him out on this, the door slammed open and Elsa came strolling in, skipping excitedly as she brought a silver platter over to her.

"Courtesy of my father," she smiled, setting it down gently on Mouse's lap then removing it's cover. Warm steam hit her face along with the mouthwatering smell of a melody of vegetables and beef, making Mouse's stomach growl as she looked down at the large bowl of soup.

"Tell your father that he needs to work on his portion control," she laughed as she stared at the huge dish. "Like look at me! I can't eat that much! This could feed an entire army! Twice!"

"I tried to tell him that, but he just wouldn't listen," Elsa joined in her laughter. "You know how father gets when he's fussy while cooking! He overdoes _E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G_!"

Mouse rolled her eyes as she thought about the last time that she had been stuck in bed, sick with the flu, and how Gaston had sent her huge portions of everything, even though the dishes were always sent back not even a quarter of the way finished every time.

Mouse turned her head towards Vyron suddenly as he let go of her hand. He was standing now, shifting uncomfortably and avoiding eye contact with her.

"I've got to go," he mumbled, his eyes looking everywhere but at her face. "I'll see you later, Mouse. Elsa." He nodded to the younger girl before turning and hurrying out the door. Mouse watched him leave, confused and hurt.

_What's going on with him?_ she wondered, her lips forming into a frown. _Did I do something wrong? He tells me that he loves me and then he won't look me in the eye? Only seconds ago he was so concerned, so worried about me and now he can't even stay in the same room as me? What did I do wrong? _She felt her eyebrows knit together in confusion. She could not understand why he was suddenly being so distant from her.

Two days passed and Vyron did not return to visit her, leaving an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Actually, no one came to visit her, the only other people that she saw were Iris and her apprentices. Elsa had oddly enough not returned after her visit two days prior, which confused Mouse.

_Why is everyone avoiding me?_ she wondered, slightly worried. Not even Arya had come to see her. At least, not until the third day.

Mouse was just pulling her uniform shirt over her head when the door creaked open and Arya cautiously peeked in.

"Arya!" Mouse exclaimed with a smile, slowly standing up from the bed. Her ribs were almost all better, a testament to Mouse's ability to heal quickly. "I thought that you had forgotten about me!"

"Forget about you?" Arya smiled, relaxing as she drew further into the room. "Never!" As soon as she was close enough, she threw her arms around Mouse and hugged her.

"I meant to visit sooner, but Lord Penton would not leave me alone!" she explained with a sigh. "He kept fussing about my cut," she gestured at the bandage around her neck. "And then there was the whole inquiry about Lord Gregory, how he got out of the dungeon, how he slipped past the guards, how he got into the Throne Room, all of that fun stuff."

"Sounds like you've had an eventful past couple of days," Mouse smirked. "All I've done is laid in bed, wondering why no one was coming to visit me... not even Vyron." Her smile dropped as she said his name.

"Arya, I don't know what I did wrong!" she exclaimed, sitting back down on the bed, burying her face in her hands. "First he wouldn't keep eye contact with me, then he wouldn't stay in the same room as me, and now he won't even come see me! Did I do something wrong?" She paused for a couple of minutes, lowering her voice before saying, "Did I wait too long?"

"Too long for what?" Arya asked, sitting down beside her.

"Did I wait too long to tell him that I love him?" she whispered, her voice cracking as she struggled not to cry. "I love him, Arya! And now it feels like I've lost him! And the worse part is that I don't even know why!" Mouse felt Arya's body stiffen beside her, but by the time she looked up at the older girl her body had relaxed again.

"It's going to be okay," Arya tried to soothe her, gently rubbing her back. "Come, let's go for a walk. I'd heard that Iris had cleared you and that you can leave now." She looped her arm through Mouse's, gently pulling her to her feet as she stood.

"It would be nice to go outside," Mouse admitted with a sigh. "You know how much I hate being cooped up inside."

"Exactly!" Arya smiled as she pulled Mouse along out the door. As they walked down the hall, Mouse started feeling more and more uncomfortable as every time they passed someone, they would avoid eye contact with her.

_What's going on?_ Mouse wondered, frustrated. _Everyone's avoiding me as if I have the plague!_

"Your Majesty!" the familiar voice made them both sigh as they turned towards it's source. Lord Penton quickly rushed over to them, his eyes on Arya. "Where have you been? You know that you are not supposed to be out without a guard with you at all times!"

"I was just coming to get my guard," Arya sighed, gesturing at Mouse. Lord Penton's eyes flickered over to her very briefly, not staying on her for long. And Mouse noticed something unusual in his eyes. Rather than anger and hate, his eyes appeared to be filled with pity.

"I meant a proper guard, Your Majesty," Lord Penton replied, his voice unusually soft. "One that has been trained to protect you."

"And that's exactly what Mouse is!" Arya exclaimed defensively. "Or did you forget about how she has saved my life multiple times, most recently being only a few days ago?"

"But she is just a servant!" Lord Penton argued.

"No, she's not just a servant!" Arya snapped. "She is my protector and my friend and I wouldn't trust my safety with anyone else! Besides, now that I have Mouse back, my routine can finally go back to being normal, so you can tell Iselle that I don't need her help getting dressed anymore."

"But-" Lord Penton began.

"Enough, Lord Penton," Arya cut him off. "This is my decision, not yours. I have made my choice and I would wish that you would honour and respect it."

"Yes, Your Majesty," he bowed to her. "But I do have to ask you to dismiss her temporarily as Sir Gordon wishes to speak with you about the matter that we discussed... privately." His eyes flickered over to Mouse again and again she saw pity in them.

"Oh, right," Arya replied, flustered. "I'm sorry, Mouse, but he's right. I can't bring you with me. Tactics and strategy stuff, you know, _top secret_ and all that jazz."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Mouse bowed to her stiffly, causing a slight sting of pain from her side. Mouse sighed as they turned away, watching as they disappeared down the hall.

She still wanted to go outside, missing the cool breeze and warm sun, so she quickly made her way out of the Palace, suddenly finding herself strolling through the Gardens. When she came upon the bench, she could feel a pang of sadness in her heart. This was where she and Vyron had first officially met. She had seen him around the Palace before, but this was where they had first really met. This was where she met the love of her life. And now she was losing him. She sat down on the bench with a sigh, burying her face in her hands.

_I just don't understand what happened!_ she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. _Everything was going so well between us and now it's like it's all over, with no explanation, no reasons why or what I did wrong. What did I do to cause us to fall apart?_

"May I join you?" the voice was familiar, but had lost it's usual cockiness.

"What do you want, Darien?" she asked sharply, looking up at him. He was wearing his riding uniform, a large bag slung over his shoulder. His shoulders were slouched low as if he bore the weight of the world on them and there was sorrow in his eyes.

"I came to say goodbye," he replied tentatively. "May I?" He gestured towards the area on the bench beside her. With a sigh, she reluctantly nodded. He eased the bag off of his shoulder, setting it on the ground beside him as he sat down. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, neither knowing quite what to say to the other.

"Mouse, I'm sorry," he sighed at the same time as Mouse asked, "Why goodbye?"

"Sorry?" she looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement.

"I'm leaving, Mouse," he said, not looking at her. "And I wanted to apologize for my actions before I left." Now he looked at her, remorse filling his eyes. "Mouse, I was a jerk, to you and to Vyron, and I know that I can't expect you to forgive me, but I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I guess I was just jealous of him... Jealous because I really do like you, Mouse. I know that that's no excuse for my actions, but sometimes love makes you do stupid things. I had been so used to girls throwing themselves at me, that it kind of made me a little too cocky and full of myself, yes I'm admitting to that. But then when you turned me down, it sparked my interest cause well, no one's ever turned me down. I turned it into a game, a game of winning you over. But then it wasn't a game anymore. When you chose Vyron over me, it hurt like nothing I've ever felt before. All I ever wanted was to have your love, but I went about it the wrong way. I thought I needed to win it, when really I had to earn it, and my actions were not at all worthy of that. And so I'm sorry, Mouse. I hope that someday that you will be able to forgive me and maybe we could start anew, start over. And hey, who knows, maybe someday I will earn your love. But until then, all I can offer is my forgiveness."

Mouse was left stunned by his words. This was the last thing that she was expecting to hear today. Suddenly her earlier question came flooding back into her mind.

"Why are you saying goodbye?" she asked again. He sighed, running his hand through his long black hair.

"Do you remember how Sir Torden said that fighting would not go unpunished?" he asked her, to which she slowly nodded. "Well, my punishment is to be relocated. I'm being sent to Lorn, one of the outposts on the northern border. Sir Torden thinks that it would be good for me to get some hard discipline from the head Commander there, a man they call Ironfist." He sighed again, shrugging as he stood up and shouldered his bag again. "I am to leave at noon. I just wanted to come and apologize and let you know that you won't have to see me again for a while. I wanted to give you some good news, considering everything that happened with Vyron."

"What happened with Vyron?" she leapt to her feet, caught off guard by his comment. Surprise filled his eyes.

"You don't know?" he asked, confused. "I would have thought that he would have told you, being his girl and all."

"Tell me what?" she demanded.

"Mouse, he got the harder end of the punishment than I did, since he actually started the fight, I mean in the physical sense," Darien explained. "Mouse, he got his title stripped from him. He's no longer a Knight."


	23. Chapter 23

**Since you guys were quick to review, I will be quick to update :-p This is another shorter chapter, but I think that it will help explain things :-p Enjoy!**

Chapter 23

"What?" her voice was a barely audible whisper. Suddenly it all made sense. Why Vyron was so distracted, why he wouldn't come visit her, why everyone avoided her eye contact, why even Lord Penton had looked on her with pity.

_They all knew, yet no one told me, _she realized. _Vyron didn't even tell me... Even Arya knew and she didn't say anything! Why?_

"I'm sorry, Mouse," Darien said, placing a gentle hand tentatively on her shoulder. "I thought that you would have know already. And it's probably not the greatest thing ever for you to have heard it from me... I guess it's probably because he doesn't want to leave you."

"Leave me?" Mouse echoed his words.

"He's being sent home, back to where ever he came from, Henedel, I think," he replied, naming the small town to the south-west of Felentia. The small town was hundreds of miles away from the capital, sitting on the south western edge of Keiento by the sea. Mouse suddenly realized with dread that she may never see Vyron again.

_That's why he didn't want to tell me,_ she realized, _her heart sinking in her chest. He doesn't want to leave me. _

"I'm sorry, Mouse," Darien's voice pulled her out of her gloomy thoughts. "I'm sorry, for everything. And I'm sorry to leave you with news like that. Not the best last impression a guy wants to leave with a girl he likes. " He gave her an awkward side smile. "But things will get better," he continued. "Someday, somehow, it will. But until then, just try to keep your head up, okay?" He hooked his finger beneath her chin, raising her head up. "I'm sorry for everything, Mouse."

"It's okay," she replied, wrapping her arms around him in a small hug, catching him off guard. He slowly put his arms around her and returned the hug, not wanting to let go of the moment. He finally pulled away as the clock struck midday.

"I have to go," he said, picking up his bag that he had dropped when he had hugged her. "I wish all the best for you." And with that, he turned and began to walk away.

"I forgive you," Mouse called out after him, making him pause and look back. A smile spread across his face and he nodded to her before turning and continuing on his way.

Mouse watched him until he disappeared from sight, sighing as she sank back down onto the bench, her mind in a flurry. Vyron was leaving her. She felt as if her heart was breaking in two.

_Why couldn't he just tell me?_ she sighed. _Then I could have gone to Arya and... Arya! _

Mouse stood suddenly, realizing that Arya would have had to give the order for him to be stripped of his Knighthood.

_Why would she do that to him?_ she wondered, anger building inside of her. _Why would she do that to me? Darien was just relocated, but Vyron was stripped of his Knighthood? Why? This just doesn't make sense! _

Mouse stormed out of the Gardens, intent on finding Arya and giving her a piece of her mind.

She found Arya in the hallway on her way to her chambers.

"How could you?" Mouse tried to keep from screaming at her, only just barely succeeding in keeping her voice lower in case there was anyone else nearby. Arya spun around, startled by the ferocity of Mouse's voice. When she saw Mouse, immense guilt washed over her face.

"I'm sorry, Mouse," her voice was sad and full of guilt.

"How could you do that him?" Mouse continued, anger building in her voice. "After everything he's done for you? After he saved your life? And how could you do that to me? You knew how I felt about him!"

"Mouse, I can explain-" Arya began.

"Really?" Mouse cut her off. "You can explain why you betrayed me like this? You can explain why you didn't tell me?"

"It wasn't my place to tell you," she answered softy, trying to convey how sorry and bad she felt.

"Then who's place was it?" Mouse replied sharply.

"Mine," his voice came from behind her. She spun around as felt her heart catch as her eyes fell upon Vyron, her Vyron, the same Vyron who had been avoiding her for days.

"Vyron," she whispered his name softly.

"Come," he replied softly, holding his hand out to her. "Walk with me." She slowly took his hand and allowed herself to be lead away by the man she loved so much but was currently the cause of all her sorrow. He led her outside and she once again found herself in the shade of the Gardens, back at the bench that she had been at only minutes earlier.

"Please, sit," he gestured at the bench. She did as he asked, watching him as he ran his fingers through his long blonde hair, trying to think of how to word his next sentence to her.

"I'm sorry," he said finally, mirroring the words that Darien had used not that long ago. "I should have told you." He sighed as he sat down beside her on the bench, taking her hands in his.

"I didn't know how to tell you," he continued, looking deep into her eyes, begging her to understand his actions.

"Vyron, if you had just told me, then we could have worked through this together," she replied finally with a sigh. "I could have gone to Arya, talked to her for you, had her re-Knight you. It's not fair that you lost your Knighthood because of me! And now you have to leave too? It's not fair!"

"Mouse," Vyron began tentatively. "I'm still a Knight."

"What?" she exclaimed, confused. "But I was told that you lost your Knighthood, that you were being sent away..."

"Mouse, I am still a Knight," he repeated. "I didn't lose it."

"I don't understand," she replied. "If you're still a Knight, then you don't have to leave."

"No, Mouse," he sighed. "I am leaving."

"But why?" she couldn't understand any of it. Nothing was making sense.

"Mouse, do you remember the mission that Sir Gordon and his fleet had just returned from?" he asked her, to which she slowly nodded, not sure what that had to do with him leaving. But then it suddenly clicked in her mind.

"You're the fresh face," she realized.

"Sir Gordon was impressed with my actions in the Throne Room with Lord Gregory and he asked me to join their new fleet," he explained. "And I said yes."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"My losing my Knighthood and being sent home is just a cover up," Vyron went on. "Only four people knew the truth: me, Her Majesty, Sir Gordon, and Lord Penton. And now you know too. Everyone else believes that I'm leaving because I was kicked out. Sir Gordon thought it would be best that way, people thinking that I'm in one place when I'm actually in another. He said that it would help my chances of infiltrating the Iteca without being called out as being a Knight. If they ever found out that I was one, then they would also hear that I was kicked out. I could tell them that I was angry at the Queen for that and that's why I joined them."

"But why?" Mouse whined unhappily. "Why would you say yes to him?"

"Mouse, I've never told you about my family before, have I?" Vyron sighed, running his hand through his hair again.

"No..." Mouse replied, unsure of where the conversation was going.

"Well long story short, my father left my mother for another woman when I was eleven," Vyron said softly. "This brought a lot of dishonour to my family and on that day I swore that I would do whatever it took to restore our family's name. Mouse, I had to say yes to Sir Gordon. Just think, if I were to be the one to bring down the Iteca from the inside, I would be the greatest hero that Keiento has ever seen! My family wouldn't have to live in shame of my father's actions anymore!"

"But what about me?" Mouse asked, knowing that it was a selfish question.

"Mouse, your asking me to choose between love and family," Vyron exclaimed, standing up. "Do you realize how hard of a decision that was for me? I only just gave Sir Gordon my answer today! That's why I didn't come see you! I knew that if I did, that I would never be able to say yes!"

"Then why did you?" Mouse cried, standing as well. "If you knew that you wouldn't have been able to say yes, then why did you?"

"Mouse, I have to look out for my family!" his voice rose in frustration, trying to make her understand his decision. "They're depending on me! How can you expect me to turn my back on them? Mouse, I _can't_ lose my family! They mean _everything_ to me. Don`t you understand how important family is? How much they - Oh!" He stopped short as he realized what he had said, seeing the pain in Mouse's eyes. She slowly sank back down onto the bench.

"Mouse, I didn't mean to-" Vyron tried to apologize, sitting down beside her.

"You're right," she said softly. "I know what it's like to lose your family... And I wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially not you." Tears trickled down her face, the pain in her heart growing.

"Mouse, I'm so sorry," Vyron said softly, taking her into his arms and stroking her hair, trying to soothe her.

"Please, don't be," Mouse sighed. "You're right. Family and duty have to come first, before friends, before dreams, before love." She drew away from him slightly and looked up into his eyes.

"I should have told you this sooner," she said sadly. "Vyron, I... _I love you_." She watched him as her words sunk in. He blinked his eyes a couple of times in surprise.

_Maybe he thought that I didn't feel the same,_ she realized. _Since I never told him that I loved him back._

"You do?" his voice was so soft that Mouse struggled to hear it. She lightly bit her bottom lip as she nodded, "I do."

"Now it's going to be so much harder to leave," he sighed, lightly brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Especially after doing this!" He leaned down and kissed her lips, softly at first, but then more fiercely, as if he never wanted to part from them. His hands softly cupped her head as he kissed her and Mouse felt her hands reach up, twining themselves through his soft hair as she kissed him back.

Her back slowly fell back until she could feel the hard wood of the bench seat against it, pulling Vyron down with her. She winced slightly when his weight fell on her ribs and she shifted slightly, causing them to fall off the bench, Vyron rolling to catch the weight of the fall on his back.

"Ouch," he laughed, making Mouse, who sat on top of him, laugh as well. She leaned down and cut off his laughter as she cupped his face with her hands and kissed him again, more passionately than she ever had before. His hands reached up and gently wrapped around her waist, pulling her down closer to him.

She felt so alive, her whole body tingling with excitement and passion. She wished so desperately that she could stay in this moment with him _forever_.

She didn't know how much time had passed before they were found there, lying on the ground, tangled in each other's arms. Mouse felt bad for the young servant who found them, her cheeks turning bright red as her eyes fell upon them. Mouse sat up and quickly grabbed her discarded shirt and pulled it back over her head, her own cheeks turning a little pink at being stumbled upon in such an intimate moment.

Vyron, carefree Vyron, just smiled at the girl, making her blush even more as he put his shirt back on, slowly doing the buttons up.

"I-I-I-I'm so-o-o sor-r-r-ry," the girl stuttered, turning around very quickly and disappearing as quickly as she had appeared.

"Poor girl," Mouse laughed awkwardly, turning back to look at Vyron. He had laid back down, his hands holding his head slightly up from behind as he stared at her with a smile on her face.

"What?" Mouse asked with a slight laugh. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Mmmm, because you look so cute when you're embarrassed," he grinned, to which Mouse just rolled her eyes. She laid back down beside him, laying her head on his chest. She could hear the soft beating of his heart, it's soothing sound relaxing her. She slowly closed her eyes as he stroked her hair.

"Mouse?" he said her name softly.

"Mhmm?" she replied, not opening her eyes.

"Marry me," his voice was so sweet but at the same time so serious, causing Mouse to sit up abruptly.

"What?" she gasped.

"Marry me," he repeated, sitting up as well as he reached out for her. "Mouse, I love you. I want you and no one else."

"I can't," she replied softly, pulling away from him.

"Why not?" the hurt and confusion in his eyes made her heart twinge with pain.

"Vyron, I love you and I always will," she sighed. "But I'm only fifteen! I'm not ready to be married!"

"Many girls much younger than you are already married," Vyron argued.

"Well, maybe they were ready," Mouse exclaimed. "But I'm not. Vyron, don't you understand how sacred marriage is? It's not something you can just rush into! You have to be ready for it, which I'm not."

"I just don't want to lose you," he replied sadly. "What if you meet someone else while I'm gone?"

"And what if you meet someone else too?" Mouse remarked. "What if The Creator has someone else planned for us?" She gently cupped his face with her hand. "Vyron, I love you and there will always be a piece of my heart that will belong to you, but who knows how long you will be gone? Two years? Five? Ten?"

"I don't know," he shook his head sadly.

"Exactly," Mouse sighed, letting her hand fall. "What if it's ten years? What if you get killed? Vyron, I don't think that my heart would be able to take it."

"But," she continued. "I will make you a promise. When you return, whenever that may be, if you have not found someone else and I have not found someone else, then I promise that I will marry you."

"Please, be open to love," she begged. "Your heart won't be able to handle the pain if you hold on to your feelings for me."

"I never thought that saying goodbye to you would hurt this much," he sighed.

"I never thought that I would have to say goodbye," she sighed as well. "When do you leave?" She didn't want to ask it, but she knew that if she didn't that it would drive her insane until she did.

"Tonight," he replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Tonight?" she gasped. "So soon?"

"Sir Gordon wants to get me placed in the Iteca's community as soon as he can," Vyron explained. "He and his fleet left earlier today. I am to ride out separately, to stay with the appearance of my cover story, then I am to ride as swiftly as I can to catch up with them. I have to leave by tonight to be able to catch up with them by morning."

"I wish you didn't have to go," Mouse sighed sadly.

"Me too," he sighed as well.

"Come," Mouse said suddenly, standing up and holding out a hand to him.

"Where?" Vyron asked, taking her hand and letting her help him to his feet.

"We still have a couple of hours until you need to leave," she replied, pulling him down closer to her and giving him a light peck on the lips. "And I intend to enjoy every minute of it with you."


	25. Chapter 25

Pokemonchen: Don't blame yourself for not knowing. It seemed like the obvious first answer to why Darien and Vyron's words were matching up, plus Darien being known as being a bit of a deceiver didn't help too much :-p Unfortunately you won't get to find out what happens in the years following directly after this story as that is all revealed in my main novel. I didn't want to leave you off with nothing of what happens after, so there's a little something at the end there just to help try to make up for that and sort of answer a couple of unanswered questions :-p Enjoy!

Chapter 25

Mouse gently stroked the tall, cream coloured stallion as Vyron tied down his bags on its back. When he was done, he turned to her.

"He likes you," he commented as the horse nuzzled her hand.

"What's his name?" she asked, avoiding all thoughts of Vyron's impending departure.

"Spectrum," Vyron smiled, stroking the great beast as well. "My little brother, Leo, named him. Don't ask me why he decided to call him Spectrum, because honestly? I don't know." He laughed, which became contagious as Mouse began to laugh too. She drew closer to him, placing her hands flat against his chest, remembering the warmth of his skin against hers.

"I don't want you to go," she whispered.

"I know," he sighed, pulling her into his embrace. "I know." He softly kissed the top of head, holding her tight as if he never wanted to let go. She tilted her head up to look at him, the sadness in her eyes earning her a kiss on the lips as he tried to comfort her.

"Don't go," she managed to gasp when their lips finally parted. Instead of responding to her, all he did was kiss her again. Passion flared through her body again as she was reminded of their time together only hours earlier. She never wanted to stop holding him, stop kissing him. His lips were so soft and so gentle against hers, making her go mad with passion. She pressed her lips harder against his, wanting to feel every bit of his love.

"I love you," she whispered as they broke away for air.

"I love yo-" he was cut off as Mouse kissed him again.

When their lips finally parted, their lungs both gasping for air, Lord Penton made his presence known, clearing his throat loudly.

"I believe you should be on your way now," he remarked, looking at Vyron. Lowering his voice he continued, "You do not want to keep your companions waiting."

"Yes, M'Lord," Vyron bowed to him. "Your Majesty." Mouse turned, suddenly realizing that Arya was there too. They had not spoken since Mouse had yelled at her, which she felt ashamed about now.

_She's right,_ she sighed inwardly. _It wasn't her place to tell me. It was Vyron's. _

"Vyron Queue, it was an honour to have you serve me," Arya spoke clearly and loudly. "I hope that someday you will be able to return and restore your fallen name to its former glory."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," he bowed to he. "I hope that I will be worthy enough to serve you again someday." He turned back to Mouse, running his hand gently along the side of her face.

"I hope that we meet again someday, my fair Lady," he smiled sadly. "You will forever be in my heart."

"As you will be in mine," she replied softly. With pain in his eyes, he leaned down and kissed her one final time. Whenever he tried to pull away, Mouse reached up and pulled him back down into the kiss again. Finally, she let him go, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Goodbye, Vyron," she whispered softly. He gently stroked her cheek, wiping away her tears, before he turned suddenly and mounted his horse. He nodded once more to Lord Penton and Arya, then leaned down and took Mouse's hand and kissed it softly.

"Until we meet again," his musical voice whispered.

Mouse stepped back and watched as he turned his horse around and galloped out of the Courtyard, tearing streaming down her cheeks. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned to find Arya beside her, who slowly took her into her arms and held her. In that moment, she didn't care about what Penton would think as she hugged Arya back. All she cared about was the comfort that she was giving her.

And for once Lord Penton actually didn't make a comment. It was as if he understood that if there was ever a time to make an exception that now would be that time.

When the tears finally stopped rolling, she slowly eased herself out of Arya's embrace.

"I'm sorry," Mouse whispered, not looking at Arya.

"For what?" she asked.

"For yelling at you," Mouse replied. "I understand why you said that it wasn't your place to tell."

"I'm sorry too," Arya sighed, beckoning towards a nearby bench, indicating that they should sit. "I should have told you as soon as it happened. I just didn't know how to break the news to you. I knew how much you loved him and I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know," Mouse sighed, leaning her head on Arya's shoulder. "It did hurt. But at least I finally told him."

"That you love him?" Arya asked.

"Yes," Mouse replied, awkwardly nodding as her head still rested on Arya's shoulder. "At least I got to spend a few hours with him, both of us knowing how the other felt."

"Yes, so I've heard," Arya smirked.

"What do you mean?" Mouse asked, sitting up straight.

"Let's just say you made quite an impression on a servant young servant..." Arya laughed.

"Oh my gosh!" Mouse exclaimed, covering her gaping mouth with her hands. "Arya, we didn't do anything, I swear!"

"That's not what I and the rest of the Palace have heard," Arya remarked.

"Yes, we were found without our shirts on," Mouse admitted, her cheeks pink with embarrassment. "But that's as far as we went! You know very well that I'm saving myself till I'm married!"

"Oh I know that," Arya teased. "But the rest of the Palace doesn't!"

"Oh no!" Mouse cried. "My reputation is ruined!" She buried her face in her hands.

"Mouse, I was teasing!" Arya said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I personally made sure that that rumor was crushed before it had the chance to get around. No one would dare say a thing about it unless they want to lose their job."

"Really?" Mouse asked, peeking out from behind her hands.

"Really, really," Arya smiled.

"Thank you," Mouse smiled as well, siting back up. "I'm glad that I have a friend like you looking out for me."

"I should be thanking you, actually," Arya commented. "That's what twice now that you've saved my life?"

"I swore that I would protect you, Arya," Mouse replied seriously. "I would lay down my life for you if I had to to keep you safe."

"I know," Arya smiled. "And I am so thankful that The Creator sent you to me, my own personal, flesh and blood Guardian Angel... Huh, maybe I should have called you Angel instead of Mouse."

"Oh please no!" Mouse exclaimed. "Do you know what kind of cheesy pick-up lines guys would try to use on me? Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven? Because with a face like that, you must be an angel... Oh wait, you are an Angel! That would be torture!"

"You can thank The Creator that I didn't then," she laughed in response.

"Arya?" Mouse said softly. "Do you think that I was meant to be with Vyron? Like, should I wait for him?"

"I don't know, Mouse," Arya shrugged with a sigh. "But if he's not, then I'm sure that you will find the right guy someday. We both will. We've just got to be patient and pray. If it's meant to be, then it's meant to be. If not, The Creator will let you know. What does your heart tell you?" Mouse turned and looked off in the direction that Vyron had gone. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. When she opened them again, she knew her answer.

"He's not the one," she whispered. "But the right one is coming."

**~ Four years later ~**

Mouse closed her book, smiling sadly as she reflected on the past. She had forgotten about the old journal until just that morning when she had found it while rummaging through some of her old stuff.

_I'll never forget my time with Vyron,_ she sighed as she gently placed the worn out book on the bookshelf beside a copy of_ Trickster's Choice_. She was about to pick that book off the shelf when she heard the door open behind her. She turned around and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Roran," she smiled at the tall man. He still made her feel giddy every time that she saw him. He had broad, strong shoulders, and a tan to his skin that suggested that he spent a lot of time in the sun. His chocolate brown hair hung just above his shoulders, framing a face that was strong, but gentle and held a mouth that was often, as it was now, twisted upwards into a smile. Stubble covered a sturdy chin. He had a strong nose just under a pair of bright blue eyes. His clothes were not poor, but they were not grand either, more like the clothes of a merchant traveler: a pair of brown breeches and a pale green shirt. His black boots were worn and dirty, an evident sign that the man traveled a lot.

She would not admit it, but her feelings for him had slowly begun to grow stronger over the past few months since leaving the Palace.

"Good afternoon, Annabelle," he smiled back. The name still felt odd to her, but she couldn't help but smile as he said her name. Her real name. The name that her birth parents had given her. Annabelle.

"The horses are all saddled up," he said, plucking an apple out of a basket on the table. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," she nodded. They were going to see Miss Hilda Lemon-Bun, the old woman who had raised her since she was a baby. "I'm ready to find out more about who I really am. Miss Lemon-Bun is the only one who can give that to me."

"And I'm looking forward to finding out more about the only daughter of the founders of the Spy Network of Keiento," Roran smiled. "Johnathin and Elizabeth would be proud of you, you know."

"I know," Mouse replied softly. "I just wish that I could have had the chance to get to know them."

"Well, maybe Miss Lemon-Bun will be able to tell you some more about them," Roran shrugged. "But we should get going now. She's expecting us."

She followed Roran outside, closing the door firmly behind her. She didn't worry about locking it as she knew that no one would find their little log cabin in the hidden valley. She smiled as she looked around her, never getting tired of the beautiful scenery. A crystal clear lake sat beside the cabin, the sounds of a waterfall just barely audible from the doorstep. The lush green grass covered the rolling hills that hid the cabin from view. Bright coloured flowers were beginning to pop up in the early spring weather.

She turned her attention on the horses before her, a black stallion and a white mare with black stockings and a black star on her forehead. She went to the mare and gently stroked it.

"You ready to ride, Starfire?" she whispered to it. As if in response, it whinnied, pawing the ground as if to say, "Let's go already!" She laughed as she swung herself up into the saddle, flicking the reins, holding on tight as the mare jolted into motion beneath her. She smiled as the sun fell across her face, quickly glancing over her shoulder to see if Roran was keeping up. She loved the flip-flop feeling that she got in her stomach when she saw the pure happiness on his face.

_My heart didn't lie to me,_ she thought as she reflected back on that one day years ago. _And now the right one has come. _

_**~ End ~**_

_****_... I can't believe it... I finally finished this story. To be honest this is the first real short story that I've ever actually finished and I am so proud of it. Who knows, maybe someday you will see this story on the shelf in a bookstore and you will have the satisfaction of knowing that you got to read it before anyone else did. I just want to thank you all again for reading and commenting on this story. It really does mean a lot to me. I would love it if you continued to check out my stories. I will try to post a new chapter for The Heart of a Lion as soon as I can and I also have plans for another version of the story from another character's POV :-p I'm also considering making a short story revealing what Mouse learns from Miss Lemon-Bun. I know it's a silly name, but it's in honour of a friend of mine who actually was the one who inspired me to write these stories in the first place. If you guys have any other ideas of stories that you would like to see me write, feel free to leave a comment here or send me a PM. I love getting feedback from you guys. Thank you for being such dedicated readers. God Bless.

~ Annabelle 3


End file.
